Celebrity Crushes
by addict.to.reading
Summary: Throughout my teenage years, I had seen so many pictures of the gorgeous celebrity God, and all the films he had been in. But no picture or movie could do Edward Masen justice. All Human, Alternate Universe.
1. Celebrity Rumors

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

The school bell went off, forcing me to cover my ears as I raced into the full classroom. All the eyes were on me and I scurried to the back of the room to my desk, throwing my binders down before I sat down. Luckily the teacher, Mr. Banner, came in a second after me. I might have been late but he was always later.

"Morning, class." Mr. Banner announced while he settled in befhind his desk, "Open your textbooks to page two hundred and four, and copy down the image you see on the page. Then write a three quater of a page essay on what you see there and how it relates to what we were learning yesterday. It is due on my desk at the end of the class, you may begin."

We all scowled at him, not bothering to begin yet. At the begining of the class was chatting time, and today there was more to chat about then ever. One of my friends, Angela, turned her chair back to whisper with my desk partner Tyler and I. Normally her desk partner and boyfriend, Ben, would join us but he was sick today.

"Did you hear?" she whispered excitedly, "About who is coming to our school today?"

I nodded, but Tyler looked confused so Angela explained, "You know how there is a movie being shot in forks?" he shook his head, "Well, there is a movie and some of the actors are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. But because they are still teenagers, they are still in school. Since forks high is the only school high school anywhere around here the world famous movie stars are coming here!" I had rarely seen Angela so enthusiastic.

A loud laugh came from a desk near me so we all glanced at Emmet Cullen, "Want to see the Hales, Angela?" he asked, "I doubt they want anything to do with the rest of us. Don't expect them to even look at you."

Angela's smile slipped, and I found myself raging, "You just had to say that, didn't you, Emmet? But if we have all stuck up with you for the past several years we can probably stand the Hales."

He laughed again, "Sure, Bella. Whatever you say. But don't say I didn't warn you about the celebrity type. I might get to meet them though. I hear Jasper is into football and I am the captain of the team. Maybe Edward will want to join too." he added thoughtfully.

A girl named Lauren shrieked, "Edward? Edward Masen? Is he in the movie? Oh. He is gorgeous." just the sort of thing her cheer-leader type would say.

Her best friend Jessica nodded, "Yes, he is amazing. But isn't he with that other actress girl? Tenie or something like that?"

Alice Cullen rolled her eyes, "Don't you guys ever read the magazines? Her name is Tanya, and they have been going out forever. So don't bother going after the guy when he comes. Now if we are moving on, ladies, Jasper Hale is totally single, totally cute, and totally famous." Trust the head cheerleader to put in 'totally' three times in one sentence.

"Yeah, but just look at Rosalie Hale." her brother cooed, smiling.

"Class!" Mr. Banner called out, "Stop talking! Your essays are due at the end of class and if I don't get it in, you get a zero. Now get to work. Anyone who talks gets an immediate zero."

Everyone booed before glancing down at the diagram that nobody understood. Then we wrote in the biggest possible handwriting while peeking around for intelligent people to copy off of. To be precise, everyone else wrote as big as they could and copied off of me. Biology was one of my best subjects.

By the time the bell rang we were all bouncing up and down in our seats while hoping to finally get a sight of the famous actors. I flung my essay (two pages of tiny writing, explaining the diagram in perfect detail) on the teacher's desk and caught up with my friend Jessica. She might be the cheerleading type but she was still kind enough when I got to know her. Plus she had all the current gossip that all my closer and signifigantly shyer friends never had.

It was no surprise that everyone was taking the long ways to their classes so that they could pass by the parking lot. I wouldn't normally bother but since I was walking with Jessica I didn't have a choice. We both took in the three fancy new cars in front of the school. Jessica's boyfriend Mike came up to explain the types.

"That red one is a convertable. The silver one is a volvo." he pointed them out, "Both really expensive cars, and I'm sure they are both custom made." several other boys were whistling at the cars.

On the liscense plate of one car was _Halegrl_ and the other was _Emasen_. We all figured that the convertable belonged to the Hales and the volvo was Edward Masen's. The excitement was certainly building.

In the small town of Forks, nothing new ever happened. So when we had learned that famous celebrities would be coming, everyone was astonished. And since three of the acting cast were famous teenagers, it added to the anticipation of our school. Throughout the day, all I heard about were the three celebrities and their actions in the school. Kids that had them in their class were buzzing with gossip and it seemed liked they wre everywher and yet nowhere. Needless to say, I was anxious to get a sight of the most famous teenagers in the world, who for some reason thought to attend Forks High. The normally dull day seemed so much brighter when I thought about the new kids.

It seemed they were in none of my first classes, so the first view I would get of them would be at lunch time. I met up with Angela before entering the cafeteria and apparently she had just had trigometry with Rosalie Hale and Edward Masen.

"You can tell she is a model." Angela was saying, "She is basicly like everything that every girl wants to be. Tall, blond, thin, beautiful, all the guys were drooling after her. Of course, Emmet Cullen was chatting to her the entire time. And Lauren was hanging on to her every word, it was like she was a blind person who had finally seen the light. But Edward Masen... he is something else. He has to be the most handsome guy on earth. If I wasn't dating, I would be trailing after him like every other girl."

I laughed at the thought of Angela liking someone besides her boyfriend, and lined up in the cafeteria to buy lunch. The anxiety had left me feeling already full, so I bought only a lemonade and an apple. Then I sat with my usual friends; Angela, Tyler, Eric, Conner, and Katie were all talking away at high speed. They didn't pause as I sat down. So when I heard my name being spoken by Jessica, I thought she was calling to me. I turned and waved at her, and then noticed that she was talking to the single most gorgeous guy to ever walk the planet.


	2. Different

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Yeah, I know this chapter isn't original or anything, and its rather boring, but I need to describe her meeting Edward. (Gasp! Did I tell you what will happen? Well, you don't know that she will also meet Rosalie and Jasper. Oh, I am so sneaky!) Yeah, you might want to ignore my author's notes if you have anything better to do. Like read the chapter. So, without further ado, chapter two: (hey, it rhymes!)

I turned and waved at her, and then noticed that she was talking to the single most gorgeous guy to ever walk the planet.

Throughout my teenage years, I had seen so many pictures of the gorgeous celebrity God, and all the films he had been in. But no picture could do Edward Masen justice. He had messy bronze hair that was cut short and lit up his features. His features included a perfectly sized nose, beautiful lips, high cheekbones, and the most amazing emerald green eyes. I found myself getting lost in his eyes, and didn't seem to realize that he was looking back at me. But then, why would a beautiful famous actor be looking anywhere near someone like me? I had never even had a boyfriend.

Edward was talking quietly to Jessica, and she glanced at me with a curious expression before turning back to the human god. He said something that made her frown in confusion, until understanding brightened up in her eyes. Then she turned back to me with a furious glare. I wondered what he had said, and why she was so mad.

"Oh my gosh," Katie murmered, as if to herself, "Edward Masen is staring at you, Bella." he voice held a note of jealousy in it.

I laughed almost hystericly, "Don't be silly. Why would Edward Masen be staring at me?" it was supposed to be a rhetorial question.

Angela giggled, "He must find you attractive. Oh, the cheerleaders are so jealous."

Indeed, the table of stick-thin blondes were all glaring at me, except Alice Cullen who was chatting as animatedly as ever to Jasper Hale. Jasper was very attractive in the blonde hair blue eyes sort of way, and he seemed very amused by Alice. His sister, Rosalie, was as equisite as everyone claimed, but her attention was completely taken by Emmet Cullen. I could barely care what the Hales looked like though, when Edward was sitting at their table, still staring at me.

He said something more to Jessica, and she looked glum as she responded in her high pitched voice, and then turned to the Hales to say something. Jasper and Rosalie looked up at her, and then stood up at the same time as Edward and Jessica did. Alice looked alarmed and leapt up, Emmet a step behind her. Then, the six of them headed over to my table, attracting the stares of the entire cafeteria.

"He is coming to meet you, Bella." Tyler noticed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

I gulped, and looked down self-consiously at my outfit. It was a usual outfit for me; dark wash jeans, my favourite blue sweater, and white sneakers. My hair was in a pony tail, and I realized what I must look like to the designer clothed actors.

Jasper had a pair of kaki shorts, and a red surfer shirt. Rosalie was wearing a skin-tight red skirt, and a blue tube top with a tiny white shrug covering her shoulders. And Edward had on black pants and a tight blue shirt that nicely showed his muscles. Everything they wore looked brand new and incredibly expensive.

Jessica stopped before my table, flipping her curly hair around nervously, "Um, hey guys. I thought I would introduce you to the new students." she started, not meeting my eyes, "So this is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, and Edward Masen." as if we didn't all know.

Angela smiled at them all, and stood up to shake their hands, "Hi! Welcome to Forks High. I'm Angela, and this is Tyler, Katie, Eric, Conner, and Bella."

We all stood up to shake the celebrities hands. Rosalie's handshake was short and she didn't make contact with my skin, Jasper briskly shook my hand, but Edward seemed to hold my hand for longer then necassary.

"Hello, Angela." Jasper said in a quiet voice, "Its nice to meet you."

Rosalie smiled a very fake looking smile, and it was hard not to flinch at her very white teeth, "Oh yes, very nice. Forks is a very _interesting _place. What do you think is the best part, Bella?"

Oh, why is everyone looking at me? I thought miserably while I tried to smile but failed miserably, "Um, I don't know. Maybe the um," I thought hard, but nothing came up so I began blushing like crazy.

"The um?" Alice asked, giggling, "Nice one, Bella. _The best part of Forks is the um!_" she quoted.

I glowered at her, "Hilarious, Alice. You would make a great comedian." Glaring at Alice helped me stop gawking at Edward like an idiot.

Katie stuggled to hide a laugh, "So you guys like Forks so far, then?" she asked.

"Its different." Edward said in an amaing velvety voice that made my heart flutter, "Very different from California. The weather is not as nice, its alot smaller then most places, and the people are-"

"Different?" Conner asked with a chuckle.

Everyone turned to glare at him, but I was just glad that all the attention had moved away from me. People like me did not do well in the spotlight, but atleast I was sitting down so my usual clutzy behaviour couldn't embarrase me.

Edward oberved Conner quietly for a second before chuckling, "Sure." I think I was the only one to notice that his smile didn't reach his eyes though.

Lauren, who had approached us all without me noticing, sighed, "People at this table are just so stupid." she exclaimed, "Don't you want to meet anyone interesting?" she fluttered her eyeslashes and her words seemed to have a double meaning.

"Would love to." Rosalie replied, her voice sickly sweet.

It was all I could do not to stick my tongue out at them. Rosalie followed Lauren away with Emmet following her like a lost puppy. Both Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes at Rosalie's retreating form and then looked at us, apologies in their eyes.

Jasper began, "I'm really sorry for Rose. She is just uncomfortable meeting new people who aren't famous. I mean..." he looked anxious that we would take it the wrong way so I decided to step in.

"Its okay, we all know what you mean." I told him, "You don't have to explain."

Edward smiled at me, so my mind went completely blank. Luckily for me, Angela wasn't as brain-dead, "So do you guys want to join us? You can sit down if you want." she pointed to the empty seats.

Jasper sat next to Katie, and Alice took a seat next to him. I expected Edward to sot between Tyler and Eric, but instead he sat next to me, forcing Angela to move over a bit. Jessica looked furious as she squeezed between Tyler and Eric who both smiled nervously at having a popular girl right next to them.

"So," Edward started the conversation, "Do any of you guys like reading?"

Katie answered, "Bella does. She is such a bookworm." she shot me a look that clearly told me to try and talk to the God sitting next to me.

"What kind of books do you read?" he asked.

It was too bad that his eyes kept dazzling me and my mind was in the gutter, so I couldn't think of an answer, "The classics, I guess. Wuthering Heights, er, Jane Austen books, Macbeth. How about you?" A breakthrough! I actually said something that wasn't completely mental!

"A variety." Edward told me, trying to hide a smile, "Just about anything. Literature is a most excellent thing, wouldn't you agree?"

I couldn't believe the gorgeous God could actually read, "Absolutely! Every book you read is just so... different!"

The entire table roared in laughter, and I remembered, too late, what Edward had been made fun of for saying too much. I blushed beet red and stared down at my hands, mentally deciding not to talk for the rest of the lunch. And there was no way I would even try to look at Edward again.

hahaha! I embarrassed Bella! Actually, its quite fun to embarrass characters. Perhaps you could give me ideas on how to embarrass them all? And while you are doing that, maybe you could review and tell me how to make it better because I have no idea what it is like to meet a celebrity. (Yes, I do know they are only people, but still. They are famous people whose lives we all read about when we don't feel like doing anything with our own lives.) But I bet you have had enough with my annoying commentary, so I will be quiet now.


	3. Normal People

okay, edward's point of view, as asked for. And someone wondered about the whole Alice being brainless and how she and Emmet hate Bella. Well, I am going to explain that coming up. Don't worry, Alice isn't really an idiot, and I'll start to explain that this chapter, but it will mostly be next chapter or even the one after. But it will be explained because I love Alice (in a different way then Edward, of course) so I would hate for her to be a stupid meany head.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (Well, I own alot of things, just none of the characters or the setting or anything that comes from S.M. books)

I anxiously tried to smooth down my messy bronze hair, fighting the nerves that struggled to overcome me. It didn't matter that I had received an Oscar award, gone to a million celebritiy parties, met the President, and done so many things without breaking a sweat. That was normal for me. But today, as I prepared to go to a tiny school in a tiny town, with 'normal' people, I was completely out of my element.

What would they think of me? What would I think of them? Would the girls be fawning all over me, like everywhere I went? That thought made me sigh. It didn't matter where I went, everyone nearly fell at my feet and followed me around everywhere. Well, at least I would be used to it.

I took in a deep breath, and stepped out of my volvo into the stares of what seemed like more people then I had ever seen. I smiled tentively, and waved my hand at them all. Then I looked around for Jasper and Rosalie, who were also stepped out of their car. I had met them both a year ago, on one of my favourite movies. Ever since then, we had been best friends. We were all famous and we all understood each other. But Jasper and Rosalie, like me, were more then just idols to be stared at. We all went deeper then that. (At least, I hoped I did.)

Rosalie was slipping on dark sunglasses and acting like a stuck-up jerk, by ignoring everyone. I knew her well enough to realize this was her act when she was nervous or selfconsious. Alot of people thought a gorgeous model like her had nothing to be self-consious about, but Rosalie was actually extremely shy around people. In fact, the only people she ever opened up to were Jasper and myself.

Jasper was as calm as always, his face not letting his emotions show. But when I caught his eyes I saw the tiny spark of nervousness. We were all in the same boat, so to speak.

After going to the office to get my schedule, I headed to first class. It was physics, which I had always gotten amazing marks in. Actually, I got amazing marks in everything, if I were truthful. A handful of giggling girls approached me, their high pitched squeals reminded me of Tanya. I cringed at the thought of my 'girlfriend' and waitied for them to start making as much sense as their type ever did.

"Hi, Edward!" a blond smiled, "I'm Lauren. This is Jessica, and this is Karen."

I nodded in greeting, "Hey, Lauren. Its nice to meet you. And you guys too." please let the bell ring, I begged in my head.

"Nice to meet you too!" Karen shrieked, "So you have to tell us, what is it like being a celebrity?"

The million dollar question, I thought to myself sarcasticly. "Oh, um, just..." Save me! I screamed, once again in my head.

Then Jasper's voice broke in the conversation and I sighed in relief. "Hey ladies. Um, Edward, You want to come sit near me? I'm sitting next to this guy who says he is the captain of the football team, and I thought you might be interested."

I almost kissed him. (Well, not really. Jasper wasn't really my type. Considering he was part of my own gender and everything.) "Yeah, sure. See you around, Laura."

"Its Lauren." she reminded me.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, Lauren." I followed Jasper as quickly as I could, and then shook hands with a huge guy, definite line backer material.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I'm Emmet," he smiled, "So, you into football?" he wanted to know.

I nodded, "Of course. I played quater back at my old school.I might be looking into it as a career if it weren't for the acting thing."

Emmet cracked up, "Sorry, sorry. Its just when you say acting I think of the whole talking in old english in some kilt or something." I laughed at his explanation, "But the great thing about football in this school is you get all the girls. I suppose you two have lots of model girlfriends, then?"

"Don't remind me." I muttered, ignoring Jasper's laughter.

Luckily, though, Emmet proved to be a cool guy to talk to throughout the boring class. It was boring because I had learned everything before arriving in Forks, so there was nothing new. When the bell rang, I walked with Jasper, Emmet, and Emmet's little sister Alice to history class. Alice was one of the most normal girls I knew, because she wasn't fawning over me. She was short, with spiky black hair, looked like a pixie, and full of energy, which she seemed to devote to talking to Jasper.

I was happy for Jasper, a person like her was what he needed. Outgoing and enthusiastic, completely different from him yet got along with him perfectly.

History was also boring, but even worse then physics because the teacher had a seating plan and his seating plan had me sitting next to Karen. She never shut up and I wanted to punch her by the end.

Then came Trig, and I walked with Emmet and Rosalie to class. Rosalie seemed to be getting along very nicely with Emmet, and I was happy for her, too. It seemed that both my friends might find love this year. However, since Rosalie was sitting with Emmet, I found myself next to Lauren, who was even worse then Karen. There wouldn't be any love for me this year.

The bell rang, and Lauren ran off, yelling something about her make-up. I exchanged an amused expression with Rosalie. She wasn't even that bad about make-up, and she was an actress. Apparently 'normal' people weren't too different from all the models girls I normally hung out with.

Emmet and Alice showed Jasper, Rosalie, and I to the cafeteria where I got cold pizza, a coke, and tried to ignore all the stares. So far, just like always. I sat next to a girl whose name I forget from Trig. I think she was Jennifer, but I wasn't sure. Before I could make a mistake, however, Alice called her Jessica and I saw her wink at me. Smart little pixie.

I looked around the cafeteria, trying to take it in. It looked exactly like one of my old schools.

And then I saw her.

My jaw dropped as I saw the most amazing girl sitting across the cafeteria. Long brown hair tied back, deep brown eyes I nearly got lost in, an equisite heart-shaped face, and full red lips. She laughed at something one of her friends said, and I was so lost in her beauty that the rest of the world seemed to have stopped.

Jessica was still yacking at me, but I stopped her to ask, "Who is that?"

She stopped, looking confused, "Sorry, who?"

"The girl with the brown hair. She is wearing a blue sweater. Who is she?" I tried to think of a name for the beauty.

Rosalie giggled as Jessica looked over at the beauty, and then frowned, "Thats Isabella Swan. She is a friend of mine. I call her Bella." she looked angry, and she said the nickname slightly louder then she had to.

Bella then looked up with a smile, and waved to Jessica. Then she looked entirely confused as she saw Jessica's furious expression. I wondered why Jessica would be so angry that I obviously liked Bella, when she claimed that Bella was her friend. Apparently jealousy knew no bounds.

"Could you introduce me to that table?" I asked, not thinking.

Jessica glanced around her table, as if looking for someone to talk for her, "Sure. Come on." she told me, and started to lead me towards the amazing girl.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice followed us, wondering what I was doing. We all got curious stares from the other kids, but I wasn't paying attention to anyone but Bella anymore. She still looked terribly confused as she talked amongst her friends and looked at us. We stopped at her table, and Jessica introduced Jasper, Rosalie, and I. Then a girl named Angela introduced us to her friends, and we shook hands with them all. I couldn't help but grasping Bella's hand for longer then neccasary and was so busy staring at her that I couldn't recall the next thing said.

Until Rosalie said her name. I realized that Rose was speaking to her, and asking her about Forks. Of course Rosalie had noticed my fixation on the beauty, and wanted to hear what the girl had to say. Honestly, I was as curious as her.

When Bella spoke, she spoke in a quiet, sweet voice, "Um, I don't know. Maybe the um," she started blushing, and I found myself falling even more for her.

Alice said something rude, I wasn't really listening due to that fact that I was imagining having a private conversation with Bella, and I quickly glared at her before turning my gaze back to Bella, who was speaking furiously, "Hilarious, Alice. You would make a great comedian."

Katie asked what we thought of Forks, and I wanted to answer, to see be included in a conversation with Bella, "Its different. Very different from California. The weather is not as nice, its alot smaller then most places, and the people are-"

"Different?" Conner asked with a chuckle.

I stared at him for a second, and noticed that he wasn't actually meeting my eyes, but rather shooting fleeting looks up to Bella. So he liked her as well. "Sure," I responded, and tried to smile.

Then Lauren came up, said something, and Rosalie and Emmet followed her. Knowing Rosalie, she had probably said something mean, just because she was always mean around people she didn't know. But I suddenly didn't care, because Angela suggested that we all sit down and I found a seat next to Bella. It felt like I was in heaven sitting next to an angel. I decided to see is the angel liked reading, and asked the table, her in particular, if anyone read. Apparently, Katie told me, Bella loved reading. Bella answered my question about what she liked to read. She was a classics type of girl, which thrilled me. None of the models and actresses I had met so far even knew what the classics were, unless they had played a part in a movie.

She asked me the same question I had asked her. "A variety. Just about anything. Literature is a most excellent thing, wouldn't you agree?" I responded.

She looked surprised, probably thought I was a brain-dead actor, "Absolutely! Every book you read is just so... different!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and I realized she was making fun of me, especially when she didn't talk after that. I couldn't believe that someone who appeared so sweet would make fun of me that way. The bell finally rang, and I stalked off, wandering why Bella disliked me already. Along the way to class, I was stopped by Alice, who had Jasper right beside her. It didn't escape my attention that Jasper's arm was around her waist.

She smiled pityingly, "Sorry about them, Edward. I should have warned you that Isabella and her crowd are not people you want to hang out with. Emmet and I have been nice to her for years, but she is always mean back. This morning she snapped at Emmet for no reason, and was completely rude to him. And I know you have a little crush on her, but its best to let it go."

I could barely believe what she was saying, so I nodded and continued on to gym class. Gym class had always been one of my better subjects, but the part part was that Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmet were not in the class. The good part was that neither were Jessica, Lauren, or Karen. But Isabella Swan, the equisite, mean girl was.

She was standing against a wall, talking quietly with Angela and Eric. The coach came out and yelled something at them, and Angela raced off to talk to him, which left Bella and Eric. I felt incredibly jealous as I watched her laugh with Eric about something, and then she looked up and caught my eye. Bella went beet red, and looked down instantly. She seemed to be embarrased about something and I wondered if she could have accidently let the word slip at lunch. So I decided to walk up and talk to her.

"Masen." Eric said with a slight nod of his head, but glared at me. Another Bella fan.

"Hello, Eric. Hello, Bella." I said, and made a point to not look at Eric.

"Um, hi, Edward." Bella said shyly, "Um, about lunch, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that, and I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything. I just wasn't thinking."

I began to grin like an idiot, "Thats okay. I knew what Alice said wasn't true." Opps.

Her eyes narrowed, "Alice Cullen? What did she say? Probably told you that I was mean and spiteful and all that, right? Honestly, that story she most likely told you isn't true. Alice never did understand what happened, and I told her that."

What story? I wondered, "Sorry? She didn't tell me any story. She just sort of said that she was always nice to you and you hated her." now I was extremely curious.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I should of guessed that she would realize her version of the events didn't make any sense. Of course she only told you that I was mean. But you believed her, right?"

"No, not a chance. But can you tell me what happened?" my voice was burning with curiousity.

"No." Bella told me, and changed the subject.

you see, story about Alice. Now I get to write the whole interesting story. Please review.


	4. Party

Hey, people. thanks for reviews. Um, if anyone wanted to be a beta, sure. I don't really know what a beta does, but you can message me about that. And I know you guys are all dying to know whats up with Alice and Bella, but I'm not saying yet. (And by the way, about the 'cheerleader type' I don't have anything against cheerleaders. I have friends that were cheerleaders, I just use a common steriotype because I'm not original enough to come up with anything else) Oh, and about the movie they are working on, it doesn't really have a part in this story. But I wrote something on it in this chapter anyways. (Won't say any more)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I sank into my volvo. The first day of school was over, and it had been amazing. Everyone seemed so nice, and Bella was just amazing. Sure, I could do without Lauren and her crowd, but still. I was in love with Isabella Swan, already.

Then my cell phone started to ring, and I glanced at the caller i.d. It said 'Tanya', and her picture was flashing up on my screen. Her blond hair, green eyes, and anorexic frame seemed so much different then I remembered. I used to think she was beautiful, even if she was an annoying idiot I couldn't hold a conversation with. Now she didn't even seem to have beauty. So I ignored my girlfriend's call, and concentrated on driving to the set.

My director, a short pugdy guy I had worked with a couple of times, was already shouting out instructions at everyone. He was a very tempermental guy, and prone to screaming and throwing fits during production. However, he also made Oscar winning movies nearly every time.

I waved at him to let him know that I had arrived, and then wandered to my trailer to make myself coffee and stumble around looking for something sugary and unhealthy. Earlier that morning I had worked out for two hours before getting ready for school, so it didn't really matter if I ate bad food now. Well, as long as my nutritionist didn't find out.

"Edward's being a bad boy." a chuckling voice said, and I waved at Rosalie with a mouth full of donut.

I wasn't surprised to see Emmet standing next to her, looking equally as amused, "So this is a celeb trailer, huh? I thought it would be cooler. Somewhere you could party and actually do something. Or at least have a hot tub."

I swallowed, laughing, "Nope, no hot tubs. Or else the director wouldn't be able to tear us out for filming. But there was once a trampaline outside, as a prop. We all bounced on that when we weren't working."

Emmet snorted, "Lame, totally lame. About the no hot tubs thing, I mean. I would love to jump on a trampaline all day."

"Of course you would," Alice giggled, walking in with Jasper, "You are such a little kid sometimes. Edward, why did I hear you were talking to Isabella Swan? I thought I told you that she was a rude back stabber."

Back stabber? I wondered. She had to be referring to the story Bella was about to tell me earlier.

Emmet added, "Come on, Alice. You know you just don't like her because of that fight in grade nine. You were best friends before that."

Alice scowled, "Don't remind me. That stupid girl is the worst best friend I ever had."

Rosalie asked what I was wondering, "What happened between you two?"

"I'm not saying anything." Alice said, her nose wrinkled, "I prefer not to think about it."

Before I could ask anything else, the director wrenched open the door and screamed at all of us, his face purple and his second chin wobbling, "Hurry up! This isn't a playground, this is a work envirnment. Get your butts out here right now!" his rage made him spit out his words and I flinched away from the spittle.

"Sorry, boss." Rosalie said with her usual sarcastic tone, "We were just coming. Hey, have you met Emmet and Alice Cullen? They go to our new school."

He eyed them suspiciously, but Alice spoke when he was about to, "Hello, sir. I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother, Emmet. We are new friends of your actors." she smiled, an extended a perfectly manicured hand.

The director glared at her hand, "Fine, but distract anyone and your both off the set forever. Come on."

I was seriously bewildered as the director was never that calm. I had expected him to start screaming and throw them both out at that second. However, I wasn't given a second to ponder that as the director was leading us to the set. I took my place behind the desk that I was supposed to sit at, and rolled my eyes along with Jasper and Rosalie until the director yelled action. Then our 'teacher' charged into the set, and started yelling at us, his expression fierce. Faking a disinterested look, I skipped through the textbook I had been given, leaning my head on my hands, clearly playing a kid not paying attention. Then a paper airplane came flying my way, as practiced, and I opened it and pretended to read the non-existant words before scribbling something back, folding it into the plane, and shooting it back at Jasper. The 'teacher' got in the way of the plane, and acted shocked and furious at finding it.

"Who is sending notes?" he roared, and I forced myself to look down, as if embarrased.

He opened the plane, stared down at it, and started to 'read', "Where do you want to go after school" he read aloud, "Um, I'm not sure. Maybe to the dinasour age or something." he put down the paper. "These notes certainly get more interesting, but I don't want stupid, pointless, notes! Get to work, class. Joy, what is so funny?"

Rosalie was fake laughing, and then we all joined her, even though I wasn't feeling humorous but rather anxious to find out what had happened between Alice and Bella, "Nothing, sir." she choked out in her fake laughter, "I just couldn't help myself. Its just, the dinasour age?" she laughed again.

A second too late, I remembered my line, "Oh, its a new club, by the mall. You seen it yet?" I barely remembered that I was supposed to be twiddling my thumbs nervously.

"Enough!" the teacher called out, "This is class, not chat time. Finish the essay for tomorrow, class dismissed." the fake bell rang and I gathered up the book, binder, and pencil case put on the desk, and started out the door.

"Cut!" the director called, and I knew I was in trouble, "Jared, great job. Rosalie, that was okay, I guess. Edward, what were you thinking?" about bella, I thought but didn't answer, "That has to be the worst performance I have ever seen you do. Want another Oscar? Pick up you socks! Now everyone get back to your places."

I nodded, not wanted to make him any more furious and found my spot. Then we began again and I forced myself to forget about Bella. Instead, I put all my effort into the scene and remembering my lines. I made myself think that I was a high school boy that could travel in time with my best friend, and I was trying to keep it from my classmates.

The film wasn't exactly original, and it was actually a second film I had done with this character and story. The first film had done amazing at the Oscars, despite the cheesy idea, and this one was expected to do great as well. The first film had been shot in the Texas desert, supposed to be travelling back in time to the old west, and this one was supposed to be in the rainforest. Which was why we were in Forks.

After filming the scene several times, the director ordered us into the next scene, where I was walking along the hallway, talking with Jasper about our next adventure in time. Like I said, not original at all. Then Rosalie came up, and was 'oh-so-shocked' about we were discussing because time travel didn't exist but she had been spying on our conversations for the last several scenes. The beginings were always awful during this type of movie.

Finally, we were given permission to leave, and I drove to my new house with Rosalie, Jasper, and the Cullens. Mr. Hale was staying with us as our official guardian, as his wife was traveling on tour for her new c.d, my dad was working at his company in Los Angelos, and my mom was directing a movie in Vegas. Mr. Hale was introduced to the Cullens, who he seemed to get along with. Then Rosalie and Alice ran up to Rosalie's room, shouting something about make-overs, and Emmet, Jasper, and I remained talking to Mr. Hale about a football game.

We all grinning when he left for work, reminding us to do our non-existant homework. Now we could go out to the party Emmet had told me about after filming. It was being held down at the reserve called La Push. So we told the girls, who were covered in make-up, and the five of us headed down to La Push.

At the house Emmet drove up to, there was loud music blaring everywhere, and there were teenagers in every available space. I squeezed in to the party, and began dancing with a girl named Leah while Emmet went off to find the host of the party for me to meet. He came back with an extremely tall kid, who was grinning widely.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Jacob Black. You must be Edward Masen?"

I shook his hand, "Yeah, I am. Its nice to meet you, Jacob. Great party, by the way."

He laughed, "Yeah, my dad is on a fishing trip with Police Chief Swan, so I considered myself clear to have a party. No dad, no one to break up the party, its all good." but my mind was already gone when he said the name of the Chief, "Police Chief Swan? Is that Isabella Swan's dad?"

Jacob nodded, "Oh, another Bella fan, huh? Yeah, he is Bella's dad. Charlie, thats the chief, is good friends with my dad. So naturally, I'm a friend of Bella."

Then a sweet voice asked, "I hope you aren't talking about me, Jacob," it was Bella Swan, the beauty herself.

"No, of course not. I was just telling Edward that your dad went fishing with mine so that I could have a party." Jacob told her.

She pulled a face, "Speaking of you party, isn't it a bit much? I think every teenager in Forks is here,"

Emmet burst out laughing, "Can't you live a little? Its just a party where kids are hanging out and having fun. Isn't that aloud?"

She rolled her eyes, "Its a school night."

"Okay, enough killing the mood," Jacob informed her, "We are all here to have fun, not listen to you complain. Go run off to one of you admirirers, now." she stuck out her tongue, a childish movement, and crossed her arms.

"Don't be an idiot. But I just don't think Charlie, or Billy, for that matter, would think it appropriate to have a party on a school night."

Jacob groaned, "Your leaving, aren't you? Can't you just do whats fun rather then whats proper, for one night?"

She started to walk towards the door, "No."

Then, before I could stop myself, I pushed through the crowds towards her, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Do you want to dance?" I asked.

Will she say yes, or no? Well, you need to review to find out. Oh, and anyone who doesn't like Jacob, don't worry. I'm not going to give him a huge part in this story, he is just friends with Bella. But I put him in because I needed a place where Edward and Bella would both be at a party together. anyway, thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Ex best friend

Hey, thanks for reviews. Now, what will Bella say? Its either yes or no, right? Well, prepare to be surprised! (not actually, when you think about it you kind of expect it) Anyway, this is a super long and very deep, emotional chapter. Definitely my favourite to write, so please enjoy! Oh, and a HUGE thanks to my beta, edward is my homeboy, for editting, and helping me plan, especially when it came to the Alice and Bella stuff. It wouldn't have been half as good without your help.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Do you want to dance?" Edward asked.

My mouth fell open, trying to think of something to say, and I was almost glad when I heard the front door bang open and a deep, furious voice roar; "What is going on here?"

Everyone stopped talking and dancing, instead turning to face Billy, in his wheelchair, and a redfaced Charlie. Both of them were staring around at the party in horror, and I had to hold myself back from finding Jacob to say 'I told you so.'

"Everyone had better sit down. Now, I want your name and your parents names and don't even try to lie to me or I will arrest you." Charlie continued, and everyone sat down, "When I get your name, you are going to help clean up until this place is spotless. Just be grateful I am not throwing you all in jail right this second."

The entire room was now filled of scared teenagers, most of whose faces had gone completely white. They were all terrified of getting in trouble with the police, except a couple of older teenagers who were trying to sneak out the back door. Charlie saw them before they could escape, and he started yelling at them. Then he went up and handcuffed the three older guys and forced them to sit down, while he got everyone else's names. I had never seen my dad while he was on duty, but he was pretty terrifying, especially when he got sight of me sitting on the floor, trying to hide my face behind my hair.

"Bella?" he screeched, and countless pairs of eyes turned my way, "What are you doing here? I thought you would have enough sense to not go to this sort of thing." I blushed, and tried not to meet anyone's eyes, including Edward.

Edward looked amused, until Charlie came over to us, "What's your name, Boy?"

He looked like a deer in the headlights, "Edward Masen, sir."

Charlie looked startled, "The acting kid? Well, I can't say I am surprised to find you here. Are your acting friends here as well?"

Edward swallowed, and then shook his head. His expression was clear, but he was an actor so I didn't expect Charlie to believe him. But Charlie didn't say anything more, just continued on to the next kid.

By the time he had gotten the names of everyone, and the house was clean, he let each kid make one phone call to their parents. It was embarrassing for everyone there as their parents filed into the house to collect them from the party. Most of the parents didn't seem to know there was a party so they were pretty upset.

Soon, there were only a handful of kids left. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jessica's boyfriend Mike, Jacob, and myself. Edward had moved over towards his friends, and I sat with Jacob and Mike. None of us dared to speak yet, just watching as Mike was collected by his mom, and waiting for the nightmare to end.

It became very weird when Mr. Hale came for the celebrities, and I was left with Emmett and Alice, my worst enemies. Jacob was friends with them, from the times when we were all friends, but he knew what had happened between Alice and me, so he didn't try to speak to them with me nearby. Old memories went through my mind when I glanced at Alice. Finally, Esme burst into the room, looking panicked and angry.

"Emmett and Alice Cullen! How could you?" she glared at her kids before turning to Charlie and Billy, "I'm so sorry, Charlie, Billy, This won't happen again. I can't believe they would go to an unsupervised party! Oh, hello, Bella." she smiled at me, as if it had been yesterday, rather then a few years ago, that I hung out with Alice at her house.

"Hi," I muttered, and waited for the Cullen's to leave so that Charlie and Billy could start screaming at Jacob and I.

Sure enough, the second the door shut, Billy started, "What were you two thinking? Having a party while we were both away? I thought you two were more mature then that. I trusted you, Jacob."

Jacob shrugged; "I guess that wasn't too smart."

Charlie looked murderous, "Do you think this is funny? That you had an Out of control party where someone could have been hurt? Bella, I thought I taught you better,"

"It wasn't her fault! I started the party and invited all the people. Bella was actually going to leave before you guys came, because she thought it was irresponsible. It was my entire fault." Jacob said.

I mouthed 'thanks' to him, but I knew it didn't change anything. I would still be grounded for life and Charlie would never trust me with anything again. In a way, I was glad that Charlie found out about the party, because if he didn't I would have felt guilty.

"Alright, that is enough. Come on, Bella, we are going home. I'm really sorry about this, Billy."

Billy chuckled, "That's okay. I can imagine Jacob really did start the whole party. But the next time we go fishing, we might need to get the kids a babysitter."

Jacob and I cringed as our dads considered getting us, nearly adults, babysat. Since I had been babysitting for years, it would be beyond embarrassing to get babysat now. But I didn't say anything, just followed Charlie out the door, where I thankfully got a break from him because we drove separate cars. My old truck roared to life, and I drove in silence, wondering how long I would be grounded for.

Maybe forever. Then I arrived at home, and raced upstairs, trying to be quicker then Charlie. No such luck. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! How dare you part take in that party? You are

grounded until you graduate, do you hear me? Now go to your room!" I gulped, and went to my room, to sink on my bed, thinking hard.

The thing on my upmost mind was that Edward Masen, the beautiful, famous god himself, had asked me to dance. He probably had only meant it as friends, but that was still something. Edward was so gorgeous that I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to him. Thinking about how it would be to run my fingers through his bronze hair, to stare into his startling green eyes… to kiss his perfect lips. His face in my mind helped me fall to sleep.

I woke up with an insane headache, and stumbled sleepily through my room looking for something to take away my head pain. The pills took me seconds to swallow, but the pain didn't go away, even after I had a long shower. My morning routine was killing my head as I clutched at some clothes in my closet and pulled them out at random. A pair of black pants, a white blouse, and a pink camisole came out, and then I ate my usual cereal, grateful that Charlie had already left for work.

My headache didn't take away the memories of last night, it simply made them

stronger. On the way to school, my vision started to slip so I pulled over for a second before continuing on. First class was Biology with Mr. Banner, so I didn't have to worry about tardiness due to his usual late appearances. Today, I found out that Edward was in my Biology class. He smiled at me and waved from where he sat next to Emmet. I smiled back and sat in my usual seat next to Tyler.

Mr. Banner entered, "Alright, class, settle down. I thought we would try something new today since you couldn't concentrate yesterday. I have an assigned seating chart that won't let you sit next to someone who distracts you." He smiled like the evil pain he secretly was.

The class stood up, and walked over when he pointed each kid to a desk. I wasn't picky about where I sat, as long as it wasn't anywhere near Alice or Lauren. When he called Alice's name, I held my breath until he said she would be sitting next to Lauren, Even though those two would obviously be chatting

to each other the entire class. Then he called Edward right behind them, and every girl in the class held her breath, including me.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Banner said.

I ignored the glares of all my classmates and sat next to Edward, "Hey,

desk partner," he said.

My heart racing, I replied, "Um, hi."

Behind me, Emmet and Karen were sitting down. Great, in front of me were my two least favorite people, and behind me were my other two least favorite people. Just my luck. Throughout the lesson I was extremely aware of Edward, and I had a strange urge to reach out my hand and touch him. I clenched my fingers tightly and tried to concentrate on taking notes while my hand shook. It seemed Edward was doing the same thing, because he had his hands clenched but he wasn't even trying to take notes. To say I was saved by the bell is clichéd but it is still true.

I raced out, and then waited for Angela to walk to my next class. She looked curious but didn't say anything. Angela was always good at knowing when to talk or not.

We went to second period, and I started to feel dizzy as the teacher spoke but I decided not to go home. I refused to admit to myself that wanting to stay at school had anything to do with Edward Masen.

The day passed slowly and agonizingly until it was lunch time and I could barely stand up straight due to my headache. All my friends expressed concern about my health but I shrugged it all off. I could manage to last the entire day, I was sure.

That is, until Lauren sauntered up to my table, with Karen and Alice.

Lauren leaned in towards me to speak is a furious hush, "Don't try talking to Edward again." she warned me, "He belongs to me."

"Really? I don't see your name on him." I retorted.

Lauren narrowed her eyes but it was Alice who answered, "Do you always crush on the ones you can't have, Bella?"

I blushed but and my mind was overcome by a memory.

_Flashback:_

_I was waiting_

_for Alice outside the school doors. Normally her mom would have dropped her off by now, but she wasn't here. Maybe Alice had wanted to be fashionably late or something. She was always trying to do stuff like that, but that was why she was my best friend._

_Her mom's car finally arrived, and she stepped out wearing a pair of jeans and a large grey sweatshirt. I couldn't believe she would ever wear something like. She was always dressed in style, and she was always smiling. But today, she was neither. Alice was speedwalking towards the doors, and for some reason she walked past me._

"_Alice!" I called out, wondering what was up. She looked over her shoulder, scowling, "What do you want, Isabella?" she sneered my name._

_Was this a joke? "What's wrong?"_

"_Like you don't know? You are the one who told everyone my secret." a single tear rolled down her cheek. I only knew one secret. _

"_Sorry? I didn't tell anyone anything, I promise." _

"_Then how would everyone know about my incident, huh, Bella? You are the only one to know, so you had to be the one to tell." she wiped off the tear._

_I hadn't told her secret to anyone, "Alice, I swear, I didn't say anything. You have to believe me."_

_She smiled cruelly, and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Oh, I believe you. And you should believe me when I say that I will get my revenge,"_

_She turned to the growing crowd that had been watching our fight, "Hey, Everybody! Guess what, Bella loves Emmet!" I was speechless for a second, until I found my voice, "That's not true!"_

_Alice had a mocking expression on, "Then why does your diary have your name with the last name Cullen? Unless you like me too much, but I don't like girls. Sorry, Bella." she giggled._

_Emmet looked at me and said in his booming voice, "Sorry, Bella, but I don't feel the same way. It would have never worked out between us." he laughed.I stared at them both in wordless horror and then ran down the hallway,crying._

_End Flashback_

I looked up at an older Alice, but with the same mocking expression I had seen on her face years ago, "Do you always have emotional break downs?" I asked back.

Alice's face flushed bright red and I wondered if I had gone too far.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on Alice's bed, I was fiddling with the radio and Alice was trying to pick out a shade of lipstick for me. She examined a peachy color and a pale pink, and held them both against my skin. Putting down the peachy one, she began to work her usual magic on my face, and I held myself still and then closed my eyes as she started applying eye shadow._

"_Bella?" Alice asked in a timid voice."Mmhmm?""Can I tell you a secret?" she pondered._

_I was surprised she even had to ask, "Of course. We are best friends, you can tell me anything."_

"_It's a really big secret. Only my parents know, and Emmet of course. So you can't tell anyone."_

"_I promise to keep your secret."_

_She took a deep breath before beginning, "When I was really little, I had emotional problems. Like, major emotional problems. I would just start panicking and screaming for no reason. And one day, I had a huge spazz where I couldn't control myself at all. Apparently there is a special name for it, if you have like dual personalities. A normal one and an insane one. Anyway, I had to be hospitalized for my spazz and started getting this treatment. The insanity went away, but I still have to go to therapy every two weeks." she shuddered._

_I put my arms around her, "Oh, Alice." And I knew that as long as I lived I would never tell anyone Alice's secret._

_End Flashback_

Alice swore at me, and said, "Maybe you didn't learn your lesson for that, after all."

I laughed, "Yeah, right. We both know I didn't tell anyone. Maybe you told someone and forgot about it. Anyway, what you said was pointless because I didn't do anything."

"Not likely. Maybe I told you, and forgot that you can't be trusted." she retorted.

"Me? I didn't make up fake stories about you?" I was becoming hysterical, well, we both were.

The entire cafeteria seemed to be looking at us as Alice screamed, "You are such a liar! You told everyone and we both know it!"

"Why would I? We were best friends and I understood how big your secret was. I had no reason to tell anyone, Alice Cullen." I sneered her name, as she had sneered mine all those years ago.

"Don't give me that! I know what you did! I know what you said!" then she extended her hand in a slap, and my world went blank.

Tricked you. She didn't say yes or no! And you found out about Alice and Bella. I hope you guys liked that chapter and what you found out.


	6. Headache

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

First off, I want to thank any loyal readers and reviewers. And I'm sorry if you guys didn't like the way the last chapter went but I was just trying to be original. And I know a lot of you are mad about Alice being a word that isn't appropriate to say (well, in public anyway) but don't worry, she isn't always like that. But if you look at it from Alice's perspective, how would you feel if you told your best friend a deep dark secret that you thought they would keep, and then found out that everyone at school knew the secret and your friend 'lied', and wouldn't admit what they did even when you have proof? Don't worry, Bella didn't actually tell her secret, but somebody did. Which you will find out next chapter, when I force myself to write it. So you are supposed to be confused right now, but I've given so much away... bad me. Like anyone can figure out who told now, if they read the last chapter, this chapter, and my stupidity in giving it all away right now. So, I'll try to shut up and not give anything else away.

Everyone give a round of applause to my beta who managed to edit all my spelling and grammar mistakes. Its sad that some people who have English as a second language have better grammar then me. Anyway, big thanks to edward is my homeboy.

Now, without further blabbering from me... the story:

I awoke with my headache feeling worse then ever. The room around me was white and tiny, plus I was sitting on a cot. Most likely, I was in the infirmary in my school even though I couldn't remember what happen. Then it all came back to me in half a second: Alice and I talking, the last time we had been friends, the secret, and her slap. I leaned over and threw up in the garbage can.

I always tried to hard to forget what had happened between us because Memories always made me feel sick and sort of heartbroken. In truth, Alice had been the best friend I've ever had. She was closer to me then anyone in the world, and we trusted each other with everything. That kind of friendship was a once in a lifetime sort of thing, since I had never been that close with anyone afterwards. Even with Angela, my current best friend, I didn't tell her everything and I think she kept her secrets as well. Maybe Alice's betrayal destroyed my trust in friends. The fact remained that I hadn't told anyone the secret because there was no point. I had been the best of friends with Alice and I understood how huge it was. That wasn't the sort of thing you tell anybody. But why did I feel guilty over our ruined friendship? Was it that I felt I didn't do enough to fix the problem?

My thoughts were interupted because the door opened, and Edward stood in the doorway; looking anxious, then relieved when he saw me conscious. We both smiled at each other for a long second.

"Hey." he finally broke the silence and walked towards me, "How are you feeling?"

Shrugging, I said, "Fine, I guess. I've been better, but I've been worse. Just the flu I think."

Edward chuckled softly, "Yeah, but the flu didn't knock you unconscious. Alice did."

At the mention of Alice Cullen, I pulled a face; "Don't remind me. I should have known better then to get in a fight with Alice, she's mental."

As I realized how this could be taken, as in reference to her childhood problems, I winced. "I don't really mean crazy, I just mean…" Too late I remembered that Edward didn't know the story.

"Its okay, I know what you're trying to say; Emmett filled me in on the details of your little fight years back. A really weird conversation... never mind. So, how are you feeling from falling on the floor and passing out? I can't imagine that being comfortable."

"I don't remember falling. But I'm a klutz, so I'm used to falling. How did I get here?" I looked around once more.

Edward actually blushed, "I, ah, carried you here. I hope you don't mind, it's just that I couldn't leave you lying on the cafeteria floor like that."

"That's okay." I reassured him, "And thanks. So, are you in huge trouble from the party last time?" I was desperately trying to make conversation.

He grinned, "No. Mr. Hale doesn't really care about stuff like that, he found it quite humorous. I'm just glad my mom isn't here to find out. Did you get off easily?"

I scowled, "Not a chance. I'm grounded until I graduate, even though Jacob tried to convince Charlie my dad that it was his idea."

His eyes lit up, like an idea had just come to him, "So... you never answered my question at the party. About dancing, I mean. Maybe I will just have to wait until the next opportunity."

My imagination went wild, as I saw myself in a beautiful dress, twirling with Edward standing next to me. He was in a suit, and looked impossibly handsome as I stared up into his eyes, the glow of the moon illuminating both of us.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright, Bella?" Edward was asking franticly.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. I must have slipped into my mind for a minute, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Probably just my headache getting to me. I'll, um, see you around." I jumped on the cot, and sprinted to my locker to get some homework.

Then I signed myself out at the office and drove home before I could do anything I regretted. My heart was beating as fast as it had been at the time Edward had asked me to dance at the party, and it had nothing to do with my flu. As soon as I realized this, I knew that I had fallen head over heels for Edward Masen, the most amazing guy to walk the earth.

I fell onto my bed with a sigh. Ever since I had gotten up, it seemed my day was determined to become awful. I woke up sick, I fought with Alice, I was forced to remember things I tried to forget, and I made a fool of myself in front of the entire school and the boy I loved. It was clear that I needed some serious advice, so I called Jacob on his cell phone, knowing he usually skipped school after a long night of partying. He liked to stay up late and sleep in late, so skipping school was a regular occurrence for him.

Sure enough, he answered on the first ring, "Bella! I'm so sorry about last night, I honestly didn't expect our dads to show up."

That wasn't too surprising, Jacob never bothered to think ahead, "That's cool. I'm calling because I'm sick and my day was absolutely horrendous and I need someone to talk to."

He was quiet for a second, probably thinking, "Why don't I come over to talk?"

"Aren't you grounded?" I wanted to know.

"Yeah... what's your point? I'm always grounded for something." that was true, his reckless behavior got him in countless fights.

"Okay, come on over then. Are Quill and Embry with you?" I named his best friends.

"I think Quill went to school today, or something stupid like that. Embry is here though. You don't mind him coming over, do you?"

I laughed, "Of course not. Just wanting to know how much food I have to prepare for you guys." Jacob and his friends always ate so much.

"Oh yeah. I vote that you order pizza. Embry says Pepperoni, I think Meat Lover's. Wait a sec, Embry says Meat Lover's too. And don't forget to order some soda."

I leafed through some papers to find the pizza company's number, "Got that: Two large Meat Lovers, one large mushroom, and three liters of coke." Personally, I wouldn't eat an entire large pizza by myself, or drink a liter of coke, but it was more then likely that Jacob and Embry would steal some of mine.

Jacob agreed with me and we both hung up. I hoped he would get here quickly, because we only had until Charlie came back from work. Although Jacob might not care about getting in trouble, I did. Or maybe Jacob would be able to come up with an excuse for both of us. He was always good at that sort of thing when his imagination wasn't running too wild. Don't remind me of the time he tried to get off with sneaking out to Port Angeles by saying he had to fight a war against vampires because he was a "werewolf". Needless to say, Billy didn't fall for it.

I called the pizza place, ordered our pizzas, and then did my homework while I waited for Jacob and Embry to show up. My mind was reeling from all the things that had happened the last two days. I was amazed at how most of the events had something to do with Edward Masen, the boy I adored. He was so different from all the selfobsessed, obnoxious boys I knew; Jacob, Embry, and Quil aside, of course. But they were like my brothers and Edward was the guy I had a crush on. It was weird for me, because I might have had several crushes throughout my summers in Arizona with Renee. And a couple of little crushes in Forks, I had never felt so strongly about someone. This was stupid, because he was perfect and beautiful and famous. And I was… just Bella. The plain girl who trips over everything, and whose own best friend has hated her for years. I jumped when the phone rang, buzzing out through the empty room. The caller i.d said it was Renee, and I cursed my luck. Charlie must have informed my mother about the party last night. When I picked up she was frantic and "horrified" at my behavior. By the time I said sorry for my actions, and assured her it would never happen again, Jacob and Embry were waiting on my couch, shoving back pizza slices, and waiting for me to begin telling Jacob about my horrendous day.

Trying to smile at them both despite my dark mood, I quickly ate a piece of my already cold mushroom pizza and finished it off with a fizzing glass of coke. Then I told Jacob and Embry all about my fight with Alice, and how I got sick and had to leave. They both knew the full story, so they were both really sorry for me but couldn't help but be mad at Alice and me. They were still friends with the Cullens, so they wished Alice and I wouldn't hate each other so much anymore. Honestly, I wished we didn't hate each other anymore as well. We took so long talking that I didn't know Charlie had arrived until I heard the cruiser pulling up in the driveway. The boy's eyes widened.

"Um, you got sick in school so I drove to pick you up from school and Embry came to drive your truck back, okay? And we didn't think you should be left alone sick so we stayed." Jacob told me.

I nodded and tried to commit the details to memory so I would have a story for Charlie. It was necessary because his face went purple when he saw the three of us sitting on the couches eating pizza even though we were all grounded. He angrily accepted Jacob's story but then promptly kicked the boys out as soon as they were done talking. Then he sent me to my room, which I did gladly because the sugar from the coke wasn't agreeing with my flu.

By the time I was ready to sleep, I decided I wasn't going back to school tomorrow.

Yeah, I know. Total fluff. But I wanted a fluff chapter after all the deep, emotional, exciting chapters and before I get right back into exciting chapters (well, next chapter is figuring out some more stuff, then it becomes super exciting and you will see where the whole 'celebrity comes to town' stuff actually comes in) Anyway, thanks for reading and please review or I will never update!! Mwahahaha.


	7. Blackmail

Hey guys, this chapter is going to be a little rough. My beta is having technology problems, so this has been edited by yours truly, and I can't spell to save my life. But please read it anyway because I finally explain who told the secret. It is either super easy to figure out or super hard, depending on how you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

EPOV

I grabbed my ipod, put the earphones in my ears, and cranked up the sound. The music was blasting in my ears but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was Bella's soft voice, repeating in my head. I memorized almost everything she had said today because every time she spoke my heart raced.

I hoped she didn't get in too much trouble from the party, when she didn't even want to be there. There weren't any consequences for me and I did want to be there. Mr. Hale never cared about anything we did as long as we came back alive at the end of the day. He had actually told Jasper, Rosalie, and I this when we first arrived in Forks. If only my father would be like that.

Bella's words in my head were interrupted by my strongest memory of the party. I had asked her to dance, but she never got to reply. This was driving me insane because I really wanted to know what she would have said if given a chance. Hopefully she would have said yes, but I wasn't sure. Bella Swan was nothing like the other girls I had met so I didn't know what to expect. Finally, my mind drifted and I could hear what I was listening to. It was a song I had made and recorded once. The song had beem my greatest pride for awhile after I first played it on the piano, until Tanya caught me playing and demanded that it was 'our song'. This memory inspired me, so I raced downstairs to the grand piano my mom had bought me years ago. It was always perfectly tuned, and it was my most prizd posession. All the songs I had come up with I played on this piano and now I had another song that was bursting out of me.

My fingers found all the keys without any difficulty and I played what had to be the most beautiful song I had ever made. Which was fitting, because I was inspired to make it by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It was rare that I could play something so easily and without hesitation and I embraced the moment. When it was done I wrote all the notes down and began to play again, perfecting it and adding some notes. I finally finished it to satisfaction, played it once more, and then become aware of my audience.

"Thats a new one," Rosalie said, and sat on the bench next to me, "Its really pretty, too."

I smiled at her praise; Rosalie wasn't quick to compliment, but when she did, she meant it, "Thanks, Rose. I was sort of inspired by someone..."

She nodded, frowning, "Inspired by someone? You mean Isabella Swan?"

"Yes. I just met her, but I still feel like I've known her all my life. Haven't you ever felt that way?" I thought of her and Emmett.

"I have, but only recently. Jasper and I agree that the Cullens feel that way. But Alice doesn't like Bella, you know. Something happened between them and I think Isabella betrayed Alice in some way. Edward, just be careful. I know you might feel like you can trust her, but you still need to be careful. You don't want to have your heart broken. Its not a nice feeling." Rosalie's voice cracked.

I frowned, thinking of the idiot who had broken Rosalie's heart, and put an arm around her shoulders, "It won't happen again, Rose, I promise you. I think that Emmett guy seemed smart enough to know better then to hurt you."

She nodded, agreeing, "True. And he is really cute. But Edward, we are talking about you. Just trust me when I say you should be really careful."

She leaned her head against my shoulder, looking down at the key board, "Don't worry, Rose, I will be careful. But I just know that I can trust her already. I really, really like her."

Rosalie played a couple of keys before speaking, "Yeah?"

"Don't be skeptical. Forgetting what Alice said, what do you think of her?" I considered Rosalie to be my sister, so her opinion mattered.

It was rare that Rosalie was this open with anyone so I decided to ask her before she went back to hiding her true emotions behind a mask of indifference, "I don't know, Edward. I haven't really talked to her. She seemed nice enough, but sort of shy. But if she means this much to you already, I can try to be friends with her."

I smiled, and gave her a hand to help her off the bench, "Thanks, Rose. So, whats up with you and Emmett?"

Her eyes lit up and she grinned as wide as I had ever seen since an imbecile had broken her heart, "Oh my gosh, he is so cute. I have never met anyone as hot as he is. And he is so sweet, and funny, and smart, I absolutely love him. I think we will be friends in no time at all." she spoke so quickly i could hardly keep up.

"Friends, huh? Why do I get the feeling you want to be more then friends? I'm guessing that you two will be going out by the end of the week. Alice and Jasper, as well." I predicted.

She giggled, "Yeah. So, what do you think of Emmett?"

"Oh, he is an absolute monster." I said sarcasticly, "Actually, he seems like a cool guy. And he plays football, so he will get along with Jasper and I just fine."

Rosalie looked delighted, and began to blabber on about her crush on Emmett. I drifted away from her shrieks and exclaims of excitement to think of Bella. I wondered if she thinking about me right now.

"Rosalie!" Mr. Hale finally came down the stairs in a house robe, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "Shut up! I am exhausted and I don't want to listen to you talk all night."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he disappeared into his room but then decided to go to sleep. I followed her upstairs, said goodnight, and changed into my pyjamas before going to sleep. It was no surprise that I dreamed of a girl with a heart shaped face and equisite brown eyes.

When I woke up in the morning I dressed and ate quickly, in a rush to get to school and see all my classmates. Well, a certain classmate in particular.

On the way to class I spotted Emmett and Alice, and waved to them. They waved back and came over to talk to me. I noticed that Alice didn't seem as hyper as she had yesterday. Maybe the party had worn her out.

"Hey guys, whats up?" I asked.

Alice scowled, "I am so busted for that stupid party last night. And it wasn't even worth getting busted for. The entire thing was ruined by Isabella showing up." she frowned, "And how dare my mom try to talk to her!" she muttered something I would never repeat and then spotted Jasper, so she ran off to him.

"Whats wrong with her?" I wanted to know.

Emmett laughed, "Oh, she still gets upset over the whole Bella thing. I mean, she joined the cheerleading squad just to annoy Bella and show her that she moved on when Bella found a new best friend. You should have heard her grumbling about Angela, it was hilarious. And since we were stuck in the same room as Bella all night while waiting for Esme, she is furious." he chuckled again.

"Why? What happened between them?" I listened to Emmett tell me all about Alice's secret, and how Bella had supposedly told everyone. It certainly wasn't what I expected to hear at all, and I couldn't believe Bella would do something like that, "How could Bella tell everyone Alice's secret?"

"I very much doubt that she told anyone. They were such close friends it wasn't even funny. And it still hurts them both, I think. Every time Alice sees Bella and Angela laughing over something, she gets in a serious mood. And I have heard from Jacob that Bella always complain about Alice being quote, 'such a dumb cheerleader' end quote. Definite anger there."

I was still confused, "But if bella didn't tell anyone, who did?"

"Oh, um, I dunno." Emmett glanced around, "Look at the time! We are going to be late for class."

Why did I feel like Emmett was hiding something from me? Oh yeah, because he never seemed to be the type to say 'look at the time, we are going to be late for class.' I doubt he even cared if we attended class at all. But I ignored the feeling that he was holding something back and found a spot at the back of the room next to Emmet.

I glanced around the room and was disappointed to see that Bella wasn't there, but then the door opened and she ran in. We exchanged a quick smile before she found a seat next to Tyler. The sudden urge to throw Tyler out of the chair and sit next to Bella myself nearly consumed me, but I held it back.

Mr. Banner came in and demanded that we have a new seating plan. Everyone groaned as they picked up their books and waited for him to point them towards their desk. The entire time I was pleading to have a seat next to Bella and I hoped my luck wouldn't fail me.

"Edward Masen." Mr. Banner called out lazily, pointing to a desk. He pointed to the desk next to it, "Isabella Swan."

I grinned and ignored the glares from all a huge percent of the guys in the classroom who obviously wished they could be lucky enough to get my spot. The year suddenly seemed so much better when I would be sitting next to an angel.

"Hey desk partner." I said to her.

"Um, hi." she replied, nervously.

The entire class I had to clench my hands to keep myself from grabbing her tiny hand in my hand. She seemed to sweet and perfect as she scribbled down her notes. Since I had taken this class at my old school, I didn't bother with notes.

The bell rang and I found myself disappointed that my time with her was over. She wasn't in any of my class, so I sulked until lunch, where I saw her sitting at her usual table. Lauren, Karen, and Alice all got up and headed towards her, speaking too quietly for me to hear. For some reason, I doubted it was a friendly social visit. I heard both Alice's and Bella's voices rising and it wasn't long until they were screaming loud enough for everyone to hear.

Alice screamed, "You are such a liar! You told everyone and we both know it!"

"Why would I? We were best friends and I understood how big your secret was. I had no reason to tell anyone, Alice Cullen." Bella yelled back.

"Don't give me that! I know what you did! I know what you said!" then Alice slapped Bella across the face, and I saw Bella's eyes go wide before she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Nobody moved for a minute, which was probably a smart move judging on the furious looks on Alice's face. She stared down at Bella for a second, sneering, until her expression broke and she took a step back. Her face now showed horror, shock, and perhaps regret. So Emmett was right; they still did care about each other.

I stood up and made my way over to Bella and picked her up off the floor. She was incredibly light and it felt reassuring to have her in my arms. Angela volunteered to show me the way to the infirmory, where I put Bella down on one of the cots while Angela explained what happened. The school nurse checked Bella's forehead to announce that she had a fever and possibly the flu. She let me wait in the office until Bella woke up.

I kept checking the room until I noticed that Bella was awake. Then I went in and asked her how she felt. We actually started and continued along a perfectly normal conversation until I managed to ruin the moment.

"So... you never answered my question at the party. About dancing, I mean. Maybe I will just have to wait until the next opportunity." I smiled at the thought of dancing with her.

Bella became strangely quiet, and I wondered if I had gone too far, "Bella? Bella? Are you alright, Bella?"

She blushed, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Probably just my headache getting to me. I'll, um, see you around." she jumped on the cot, and sprinted out of the room.

I slapped my head against my hand when she was gone. Trust me to ruin a conversation with the girl I had a crush on. Since she was gone, there was no more point in waiting at the office anymore. I started off the the next class, but was stopped by someone swearing loudly. I recognized the voice as Emmett.

"Hey, um, Emmett? Whats the problem?" I asked him.

He jumped. Emmett was standing next to one of the classrooms, looking frantic, "Oh, hey, Edward. Look, if I tell you something, will you think badly of me because of it?"

"of course not." I assured him.

"Well, Alice was just here and she was really upset. She is really mad at herself because of her fight with Bella earlier. And its sort of my fault." he didn't look at me.

"How is it your fault?" I pondered quietly.

"You were asking who spread that rumor so long ago. Well, I accidently did. I was talking to one of my friends after a big game, and I just wasn't thinking, and I blurted it out to half the team. When the rumors started, I tried to stop them but I couldn't. And then Alice blamed Bella for it all, but I didn't tell her the truth. I was just really ashamed of it all, how stupid I was, and I didn't want to disappoint my parents but acting so stupidly. And now the girls despise each other and its all my fault." he mumbled.

I was incredibly shocked, "Oh. Yeah, thats sort of your fault. Don't you think you should sort of say something? You kinda destroyed a friendship and it won't get better until you say anything."

Emmett looked horrified, "No way! Alice would murder me! And Bella would too! I'm sorry, Edward, but I just can't. Theres no way."

I thought quickly, "Okay. Well, I'm sure Rosalie would agree with you once I tell her." it was blackmail, but Emmett had to fix what he started.

"Rosalie! Edward, please don't! She would hate me. Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell Alice later. Just don't tell Rosalie." I smirked, and didn't bother pointing out to Emmett that Rosalie would end up hearing it from Alice anyway.

"You tell Alice, I don't tell Rosalie. Deal?" I put my hand out for Emmett to shake.

He hesitated for a second before shaking it, "Deal."

Alright, who expected that? Be honest, people. Anyway, you guys are lucky because the fluff chapters are finally over and the next chapter is epic. (Its already written, I'm just waiting for reviews before I post it. evil, i know) But if I am really feeling evil, I will put in another fluff chapter before the next one. anyway, r&r please and thanks!


	8. Revenge

Sorry that it took so long to post this one. I wrote it up but then accidently deleted everything when I was bored and was playing around with my computer. The original one was incredibly long but because I think you guys have been waiting long enough I decided to write a slightly shorter one. Plus I was too busy daydreaming of Edward to write. Please don't hate me too much. Anyway, its time for Emmet pay back. My evilness finally comes in handy as I write about the 'epic' pay back. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

BPOV

Being sick isn't any fun, I thought as I leafed through a magazine. After finishing all my homework that Angela and Tyler brought over every day, I was bored out of my mind. It had been three days since I had been at school, but my flu didn't want to go away. Every night that I went to bed it seemed to be getting better, but I would be seriously sick again come morning. So I had nothing better tohan homework, cleaning, writing long overdue emails to Renee, and reading and rereading the same books over and over again. Now I resorted to looking at celebrity gossip magazines with the several hours ahead of me until it would be considered decent time to go to sleep.

The only good thing was that Charlie stopped being so mad at me when he saw how sick I was. Instead he put his time into helping me get better; buying medicine, getting me extras pillows, and trying unsuccessfully to make me soup. He also tried to convince me to go to the hospital but I refused him. That would be useless and extremely embarrassing.

I turned another page in my magazine and saw a very familiar face. A gorgeous blond girl was laughing about something, with one arm around some guy. It was Rosalie Hale in the picture, and I read that the guy was her boyfriend. It didn't surprise me that she was dating some famous singer type. The article said that they had been in love, until the guy broke it off to go after another girl. On the next page there was another picture of Rosalie, but this time there were tears streaming down her face and Jasper stood next to her, looking livid and yet distressed for his sister. The caption read that Jasper had fought with Rosalie's ex after the guy broke off their relationship. It slandered both Jasper and Rosalie, so I couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

Maybe being famous wasn't quite as glamorous as it seemed. The article continued to say that Rosalie was trying to escape her memories of her ex by going to some small town for a movie. It said she was going with Jasper, and Edward. I flipped the magazine to see the last page to the article, this time with a picture of Edward. He was holding hands with a beautiful girl with strawberry blond hair. I knew this had to be his famous girlfriend, Tanya. How I envied the girl as I saw Edward's eyes, so full of love, gazing at her. Edward's picture showed his beautiful features, but it still didn't compare to the real thing. The real Edward Masen's looks could never be captured by a camera.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. There was only one person who would be ringing the house during school and work hours, and that was Jacob when he knew that I was sick. "Hey." I answered, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" he asked in his husky tone.

"Fabulous. I love sitting on my butt all day, so bored that I have resulted to reading gossip magazines, while my insides feel like they are about to fall out. How are you?" I croaked.

Jacob chuckled, "Somebody's cranky. Guess what?" he didn't wait for me to guess, "I actually went to school today! And I was on time. Right now is lunch break, so I snuck into the school office to use the phone to talk to you."

He was such a kid sometimes, "That's great, Jacob. And did you actually listen to the teachers at all?"

"Bella, you always ruin the moment. I went to school on time for the first time in two weeks, and all you can ask is if I listened to my teachers. Aren't you proud of me? Even you aren't in school right now."

He didn't actually have a point there but I decided to humor him: "Okay, okay, congrats on showing up for school." I sighed, laughing to myself.

"Thanks. Oh, shoot! Principal at four o' clock, see you later, Bells." he hung up quickly.

After I spoke with him, I realized that I hadn't checked my messages in days. It was doubtful that anyone would call me, but it would be better to check anyway.

I certainly wasn't prepared to be notified that I had forty three messages from three days of missed school. I scanned through the names, and was shocked to see the name 'Cullen' on almost every one of the messages. The others were from Alice's cell phone, so I wondered if they were trying to annoy me or what. I began to listen to the first message from Alice, and was couldn't believe what I heard.

So it was Emmett who caused all our fighting! Emmett who destroyed the best friendship I had ever had, and possibly all my trust in friends. After the first five or so messages from Alice, I got one from Emmett who explained his side of the story, and I wanted to rip his head off. Violent tendencies weren't normally my thing, but Emmett had crossed the line.

After going through all of the forty three messages from the Cullen's, I deleted them all and wondered if I could forgive Alice. The answer was almost immediate in my head: yes. Sometimes when I got home from school after a bad day, I would pick up the phone and would have half of Alice's number dialed before I remembered that we hated each other. When really, I hated Emmett and his weakness.

Now I was even more eager to get better and talk to Alice. We had so much to talk about, to say sorry for, and I was getting impatient. The next morning, I ignored my pounding head, and told Charlie that I was well enough to go to school. He didn't really believe me, but he let me go anyway. The entire ride to school I was nearly bouncing in my seat. I was aware that I was acting like Alice right before a huge shopping trip. I parked my car, raced to the school, and smiled at all my friends while looking for a certain friend in particular. She was waiting at the desk in front of me, but stupid Emmett wasn't at his assigned seat behind me. I smiled quickly at Edward as I took my assigned seat next to him, and Alice was talking away before I even looked up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I feel so stupid right now. I hope you can forgive me. It was really all Emmett's fault, but I still understand if you hate us both forever" she wasn't going to stop.

"Alice, its okay. I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well. We both took it way too far and I'm really sorry." I smiled kindly at her.

She looked up, her familiar face shining with happiness, "Really? You mean it? So can we be friends again?"

I nodded, "Friends."

Alice let out a loud yell of delight before crushing me in a hug. For someone so tiny, she can really squeeze a person to death.

"Can't. breath." I muttered after a second.

She let go of her grasp and began to gush animatedly about everything we needed to catch up on. I nodded my head like I could understand what she was saying when she talked that fast until Mr. Banner interrupted her rant. He began his own stupid rant that nobody really listened to. After awhile, Emmett came rushing into the room, sent me an apologetic smile, and settled in to his seat behind me. The site of him made me furious at his stupidity, even though I should always expect this level of stupidity from Emmett.

So I decided to rip off a piece of paper from my notebook, quickly scribble something across it, and slid it onto Alice's desk when nobody was looking. She stared down at it for a second before winking at me. She wrote back and slipped it on my desk.

_We must get payback on Emmett._ I had written.

_Oh, yes! I've got a genius idea. I'll tell you later, okay? But for now, pretend that nothing has changed and that we still hate each other._

I hid the note in my binder before Mr. Banner could see it and read it out to the class. He was always trying to do stuff like that when he thought we weren't paying enough attention to him. The rest of the day passed in a blur as I acted like I still hated Alice, even though I am dying to know what the plan was to get back at Emmett.

At lunch, Angela asked me why Alice had been hugging me earlier, but I secretly told her the story, but asked her not to spread it around. During lunch Alice approached my table again, and with her same mocking expression. She winked quickly at me and then made her face look angry.

"Oh, look who showed up today. If it isn't Isabella?" she giggled.

"What do you want, Alice?" I growled back, cursing my horrible acting skills.

She leaned in next to my ear to whisper, "Meet me at the mall in Port Angeles right after school. Food court."

"Okay," I whispered back, and then pulled away to say much more loudly, "Go away, Alice! Annoy someone else, why don't you?"

She grinned at the false note in my voice, and then bounced back to her spot next to Jasper and Rosalie. I made a mental note to ask her about her

relationship with Jasper after her little prank was over. Then I turned back to pretend to listen to Katie talk when my mind was actually a million miles away. She said something about buying a new dog, and my mind picked up on the word "buy". I remembered that Alice had told me to meet her at the mall and shopping with Alice was torturous, to put it lightly. She was literally addicted to shopping, which had made it impossible to shop without thinking of her. I wondered how I was going to survive.

School finally ended, and I vaguely remembered that I was grounded before driving off to Port Angeles. Charlie was too worried about my illness to worry about grounding right now. At least I could hope he was too concerned.

The mall was unusually busy when I arrived, but I knew it well enough to make my way through the crowds to the food court. The smell of fake, greasy food hit me before I had even reached the place, so that made it easier to spot. I scanned the tables, looking for a short girl with spiky black hair.

She was surrounded by her usual million shopping bags, and a tall blond sat next to her, sipping a latte. It was probably Rosalie sitting next to her, judging by the fact that everyone was staring at them in excitement. I had briefly met the blond actress, and I didn't like her very much but I didn't have any choice of going up to her. I cursed stupid, annoying, Alice for bringing her along.

"Oh, hey, Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hi, Alice. Hi, Rosalie." I didn't want to be rude.

To my surprise, Rosalie actually smiled genuinely, "Hey, Bella. It's great that you showed up, Alice has a genius plan to get back at Emmett."

Alice was nearly bouncing in her seat, "You bet I do! And Rosalie has agreed to help, so there's no way it won't work. Oh, and I got you a coffee. You drink cream and brown sugar, right?"

"Yeah." I was amused by Rosalie's and Alice's laidback attitudes, "Thanks, Alice… Rosalie, you didn't let Alice have sugar while she was shopping, did you? I'm pretty sure it is a health hazard for everyone around here."

Rosalie chuckled, "I'm starting to see that. You couldn't have warned me before, could you?"

Alice cried out indignantly, "I'm not that bad! And Rose likes shopping too, so ha!" she stuck out her tongue at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Alice. So, what is this genius plan that has you ready to explode?"

Both girls smiled mischievously at me, and launched into their very detailed plan of revenge. By the time they were done, I was just as enthusiastic about it as they were, and I finally realized why Rosalie had been dragged alone. She was going to help us with our plan.

"I already called Jacob," Alice was finishing, "And he says he can make it work. Edward and Jasper are going down to his place tonight to set it all up. And now, my dear friend who thinks she hates shopping, we must pick out outfits for the party tomorrow."

I groaned, "Someone save me." her desperate expression was slowly wearing me down, "Oh, okay, fine. But the rules are as follows; no heels, no

body exposure, no dresses, and no makeup."

It was Alice's turn to groan, "You aren't giving me much to work with, Bella. How about: no heels over three inches, no unnecessary body exposure,

no ball gowns, and yes makeup!" She clapped her hands together at her preferred set of rules.

Rosalie chooses to speak up, "Come on, Bella. This is going to be so much fun, and it will only be better if you are wearing the right thing to the

party. Besides, Alice is making the invitations say semiformal dress, so you can't get in with jeans and a tshirt."

Their combined efforts broke me down rather quickly, and then I was forced into stores I would never go in of my own free will. Alice and Rosalie seemed to have a shared passion for shopping and my reluctance didn't stop them from going into a shopping frenzy. They still bought all sorts of stupid, pointless hand bags, shoes, clothes, makeup, jewelry, and hair crap. Alice made me try on all sorts of things I wouldn't be caught dead in until my feet felt like they were bleeding, and I was ready to scream. And Rosalie was just as bad.

"Guys!" I eventually screamed, "That is more then enough for the party. In fact, that has to be more then enough to last you a lifetime."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You don't need to be so dramatic, Bella. But I guess that it enough for the party. And you have to come over and let Alice and I do your makeup!"

I was ashamed to admit that they actually did manage to buy me makeup, "So we can go, then?" Alice looked like she was going to cry, "Okay, fine. Let's go. But we can come back shopping after getting Emmett back. And we can spend all day at the mall!"

Rather then admit I would rather cut my wrists off (which seemed unnecessary considering they were hurting so much from holding bags that they might fall off) I dragged the two shopping zombies to their car. We ran through the last details as the girls shoved bags into Rosalie's B.M.W., and then I finally managed to go home. Luckily, Charlie didn't seem to remember that I was grounded.

I shoved my bags into my tiny closet, took a quick shower, and then fell on my bed for a much needed sleep.

**a/n should I end it here? Or shall I continue? Alright, since you have been waiting so patiently, I will continue**

The next morning I was thrilled to find that my headache was completely gone, and I didn't feel sick at all. I decided to actually wear one of the outfits Alice and Rosalie had picked out for me (a blue tank top underneath a pink camisole, wide leg gray pants, and blue flats) that morning.

Today was going to be so exciting, as I would get to see Alice's genius plan in action. At school, both Alice and Rosalie exchanged an excited look with me in the hallway. I still had to pretend that I hated Alice when Emmett was looking, so I tried not looking at her, or else my horrendous acting skills would give me away.

In biology, I heard someone whispering my name and I noticed that Edward, my desk partner, was trying to get my attention. Of course my heart fluttered nervously as I looked at his handsome perfection.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Alice told me all about her plan. Are you actually going to go through with it?" his velvety voice made me dizzy.

"As far as I know, yes. Are you helping with it?"

"Considering I am the first person that he told his story to, yes. Its hard to believe someone could be that stupid." he obviously didn't know Emmett that well.

"You're not kidding." I muttered, and then turned to pay attention to Mr. Banner.

My excitement seemed to make the day seem longer as if it would never end. By the time all my classes were done, I was as hyper as Alice before a huge shopping trip. We would finally get Emmett back for his splitting up best friends. Alice and Rosalie arrived at my door seconds after I threw my backpack on the ground next to my bed. They rushed up to my room, grabbed all the clothes and makeup they had bought, and forced me into Rosalie's car. At this point I was too exhilarated to care, and I joined in on their hyper conversations.

Rosalie pulled up in front of her house; the biggest mansion I had ever seen, even compared to the Cullen's enormous place. It was obviously well maintained, with luscious green grass and colorful blooming flowers. Neither Rosalie nor Alice bothered to look at any of it as they hastened inside.

The foyer was even better. A several feet high ceiling had four matching crystal chandeliers overlooking a grand staircase. We all went up the staircase, into Rosalie's room. It was beautiful, and reflected her personality with blood red walls, a golden colored king sized bed, several dressers, CD players, a brand new computer, television, and anything else a girl could ask for. But I was disappointed. After having seen Alice's enormous room, for which her parents had broken down the wall between two rooms to make into one giant room, this didn't compare. Then again, I doubt anything could compare to Alice Cullen's beauty space.

Rosalie turned on one of her CD players to a popular teenage song, and then the girls started listing the pros and cons of each outfit. They finally picked something out for all of us, and started on hair. Sitting in the chair getting my hair done was starting to make me restless, so they moved on to makeup. And then we put on our outfits and were finally done.

Alice looked as pretty as ever in a short silk purple dress, with an empire waist and a wrap bodice. Her black hair was done in its usual spikes, and her face had heavy purple eye shadow, dark eyeliner, and dark red lipstick. Rosalie looked stunning in a ruffled dark olive dress, with a knot at the bust. Her blond hair was tied back in a simple ponytail, and her makeup looked fresh and gorgeous.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was completely surprised. I had refused to wear a dress, but I still looked formal and elegant. I was wearing a pink floral halter, brown cigarette pants, and brown peeptoe sling banks with little bows on them. My hair had been curled into brown ringlets, and Alice had given me smoky eyes, with dramatic lipstick. No longer did I look like the plain Bella I woke up as, but some glamorous impersonator.

We grinned at each other, picked up our hand bags, and headed out the door. On the stairs, we caught up with Jasper and Edward, who were also going to Jacob's party. Both of their jaws dropped when they caught sight of us skipping down the stairs in our outfits. Jasper's eyes were literally glued to Alice as she smiled shyly at him. And for some reason, Edward's eyes were on me.

"Wow. You ladies look amazing." Jasper mumbled, taking in Alice.

"Yeah. Completely, startlingly, beautiful." Edward added.

Rose grinned, "I hope Emmett thinks so too."

Everyone burst out laughing as we made our way to the cars, the boys in Edward's Volvo, and us girls in Rosalie's convertible. We arrived early, said hello to Jacob, Embry, and Quil, and began setting up. Edward pulled out the supplies from his car so that he, Jasper, Jacob, Quil, and Embry could put it in place. Rosalie and Alice refused to let me help, claiming I would get my outfit dirty, so we wandered inside to snack on popcorn.

Except the girls complained that I couldn't eat either, or I would ruin my lipstick. So I had to sit quietly on the couch, watching some boring television show while smelling the sweet smell of popcorn that I wasn't given permission to eat.

People finally started arriving, and filling up the party space. Nobody seemed to remember what happened at the last party Jacob held, or maybe it was just because this one was so much better. Wearing semi casual outfits made the night more fun for everybody as they looked around to see if their dress outdid anyone else's. I rolled my eyes several times as girls looked over my outfit.

Then I no longer cared, because Edward was making his way towards me, his eyes staring into mine, "I believe I didn't get a chance to dance with you last time. I would say that right now is my next opportunity." I remembered our conversation in the infirmary a couple of days ago.

I held out my hand for him to take, and then we were dancing. My hands were locked around his shoulders, and his rested on my waist. Dancing with Edward was everything I had dreamed of, because he was such a good dancer that he managed to successfully lead the dance, despite me being a huge klutz. When I danced with him, I didn't feel like a klutz, I felt like a princess.

Then I remembered the magazine I had been looking at when I was sick, and the girl he was dating. Tanya, I think her name was. I pulled away from Edward and excused myself from dancing before I fell for a guy who had an actress girlfriend waiting for him at home. Edward asked what was wrong, but luckily I was spared from answering by the arrival of Emmett.

As soon as I saw him getting out of his jeep outside, I nodded to Alice, and we made our way outside. Emmett stopped at the door when he saw Alice walking by him, grabbing me by the upper arm. Her expression was furious, and Emmett looked horribly confused. So far, so good.

Alice dragged me out closer to the cliffs, and then pushed me back. Emmett was following us, and his face turned from confused to terrify.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "It's all your fault! You made my poor brother admit to something he didn't do just because you couldn't swallow your

pride and say sorry."

"How dare you, Alice Cullen? This whole thing is probably just some stupid prank you and your brother came up with because you think your just so

superior to everyone else in the world." It was all I could do not to laugh right now.

"Why don't you ever just admit what you did? It's all you fault and we both know it. Emmett is innocent from your crime, he would have never said

such a thing." she yelled, barely hiding her own snickering.

"Oh, shut up! Just shut up!" I screamed at her, and just like we had practiced, pushed her away.

Alice pretended to shriek in fury, "You are going to pay for that, Swan!"

She pushed back, and then we were 'fighting' each other roughly, pushing back and forth. I faintly heard Emmett yell at us, and he started to run over. Alice winked at me, we both grabbed each other's forearms, and jumped over a cliff.

"Alice! Bella!" Emmett was yelling at the top of his lungs.

He raced over to the cliff we had fallen off of, looked down, and breathed a sigh of relief to see that the cliff was actually a mound of rocks, and we had fallen on a mattress. Alice and I burst into laughter at the sight of his face.

"Alice Cullen! Bella Swan! That is so not funny!" Emmett roared.

Behind him, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Embry, and Quil also started laughing, and Alice managed to choke out, "You totally deserved it Emmett. Don't bother disagreeing with me. We have been working on this little plan for awhile now. And this cliff," she pointed to the rock we jumped over, "Is actually fake. Jasper and Edward made it out of some of their prop supplies from their acting."

Emmett's face went purple, "That is so not funny!" he said once more, and thundered away to his car.

I don't remember ever having so much fun.

Yeah! They got back at Emmett! So I was wondering (after a genius idea from my beta), since some of you guys are still confused about Emmett not telling anyone, and it would be funny to know his reactions to this prank, if you guys wanted the next chapter in Emmett's point of view. Please tell me in the reviews. Also, I have a little contest for you guys. Whoever can find images of Rosalie, Alice, and Bella's party outfits that most closely resemble the ones I picked out, gets a sneak preview of the next chapter. Anyway, please R&R!


	9. Stupid

Since the last chapter was so long, I am making this one slightly shorter. Sorry, but I'm incredibly lazy and I have to start studying for exams next week. Also, sorry if you thought Emmet's punishment was bit stupid, its just my sense of humor. Anyway, here is Emmet's perspective of the incident, and then I will go back to Bella and Edward.

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you guys already know I don't own anything. If only I was genious enough to come up with such an idea, but alas, I am not (I just love saying 'alas' it sounds so olden-day-ish)

By the way, this chapter isn't edited b/c I haven't heard from my beta in a while so I thought I would just post it. I will put in the edited version later. So for now, please just struggle through my writing. Thanks.

Emmett's pov:

I sat in the cafeteria with the stunning Rosalie by my side. She was so beautiful, there was no wonder that she was an actress. And then, she was smart, funny, nice, and sometimes sensitive. Rosalie was only sensitive when anyone brought up something that reminded her off her ex boyfriend. Personally, I want to kill the guy for how he treated her. Already, I loved her as much as I loved my little sister Alice, but in a different way, of course.

Sometimes, Rosalie would turn to me with her pretty smile, and I would think about how she was too good for me, espcially considering what I had done to Alice and Bella. Then I would try to forget about that because they obviously weren't close enough friends for Alice to trust Bella. Even though it was me who shouldn't be trusted.

"Whats going on?" Rosalie whispered, her hot breath on my ear.

I wanted to kiss her so badly, but instead I managed to turn my head awy to see Alice approach Bella with her stupid new friends. Alice complained about them all the time, especially their stupidity and how everything she said to them was sarcastic but they were too dumb to realize. It made me regretful for what i had said, and therefore done, when I saw my little sister so upset over her ex-bestfriend's betrayal. Still, it was better then having her hate me because of my betrayal.

I still remembered the night I had told my friends my little sister's secret. It had been after a big game, and I had just won the winning touch-down, so I was excited. My mind wasn't able to concentrate on anything but my spectacular performance.

_Flashback_

_Mike and I were screaming as we entered the change rooms. He told me how brilliant a move I had made in the last quater, _(sorry, I don't know much about football, so this might not make sense) _before patting me on the back and wandering over to the showers. I grinned like a maniac as I threw all my gear in front of my locker. The guys heard the clatter and raced over to start screaming again. _

"_Way to go!" yelled a lineback, "You totally rocked that game, man. Everyone at the after party is going to love you. How did you manage to make that last touch down?" _

_The excitement was giving me a feeling of adrenaline, "Not sure, dude. But it was totally insane. Like Alice and her shrink problems, insane." _

_The guys all laughed, "Shrink problems? Your sister goes to a shrink?" _

_I nodded, enjoying the attention, "Yeah, she used to get mental breakdowns until my parents put her on medication and sent her to a shrink. At one point they were considering putting her in an ayslum. But back to the game..." suddenly, it struck me. I had told the team my little sister's biggest secret. _

"_Yeah, back to the game!" a running back roared, "It was awesome! You coming to the party, Emmet?" _

_I swallowed, "Actually, I think I'll pass tonight." _

_End Flashback_

The rumors had spread all over the school before I could do anything about them. And then Alice found out, but there wasn't any way I could have told her. She would have told my parents, and they would have kicked me off the team. The team that was my life and that I had worked so hard for.

So as I moved up the ranks to the captain of the team, I kept my mouth shut while watching my sister's trust literally break in everyone, to her poinless attempt of making friends with all the stupid fake-blondes, to her putting all her effort into making a cheer leading squad she didn't care about. The entire time, I tried not to think about it.

I could see Alice and Bella were having a screaming fight now, and then Alice slapped Bella. The girl actually fainted, and everyone held their breath as they saw the wild look in her eyes. I was especially terrified because I had seen that look before. When Alice had gone into her fits as a child, that had been her expression. She had once told me that she though she could see the future during her fits, but I didn't believe her. Nobody could see the future, she had just been crazy.

Edward got up off of his chair beside me and went over to pick Bella up off the floor. Angela offered to show him the way out, and we all watched nervously. Alice followed them out after the crazed look left her eyes, and then everyone started talking agin.

"I'm going to go check something." I told Rosalie and her brother Jasper.

They nodded, and I got up to leave. The image of me telling my friends was burning into my mind, and I couldn't get it out. I felt like I was suffocating. So I wandered around the school until I slumped against a wall, not able to tell where I was. Several swear words escaped my lips.

Footsteps came around the corner and Edward stood before me, looking mentally strained,"Hey, um, Emmett? Whats the problem?" he asked me.

I needed to tell someone "Oh, hey, Edward. Look, if I tell you something, will you think badly of me because of it?"

"of course not." he assured me.

"Well, Alice was just here and she was really upset. She is really mad at herself because of her fight with Bella earlier. And its sort of my fault." I couldn't look at him.

"How is it your fault?"

It was time to talk, "You were asking who spread that rumor so long ago. Well, I accidently did. I was talking to one of my friends after a big game, and I just wasn't thinking, and I blurted it out to half the team. When the rumors started, I tried to stop them but I couldn't. And then Alice blamed Bella for it all, but I didn't tell her the truth. I was just really ashamed of it all, how stupid I was, and I didn't want to disappoint my parents but acting so stupidly. And now the girls despise each other and its all my fault." I mumbled.

"Oh. Yeah, thats sort of your fault." Thanks Edward, I thought sarcasticly, "Don't you think you should sort of say something? You kinda destroyed a friendship and it won't get better until you say anything."

I was horrified, "No way! Alice would murder me! And Bella would too! I'm sorry, Edward, but I just can't. Theres no way."

"Okay. Well, I'm sure Rosalie would agree with you once I tell her." How dare he play that card?!

"Rosalie! Edward, please don't! She would hate me. Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell Alice later. Just don't tell Rosalie."

"You tell Alice, I don't tell Rosalie. Deal?" he put his hand out for me to shake.

I wondered what I was getting myself into as I took his hand and replied, "Deal."

My promise seemed to get worse the more I thought about it so I decided to skip the rest of the day. Then I left several messages on Bella's phone, explaining the whole thing to her and telling her how sorry I was. But Bella was the hard part; Alice was.

I had left a message on her phone, telling her everything, and now she came home in a rage from her discovery. And let me tell you, Alice in a rage is not something anyone wants to see.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" she screamed up the stairs, "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!"

I took a deep breath before slowly making my way down to the angry pixie that was my sister, "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT STUPID RUMOR AND THEN BLAME IT ON MY BEST FRIEND?!" did she want me to shut up, or set her facts right?

"Actually, you blamed her. I never said she did do it." I pointed out.

Judging by the way her eyes bulged out, that wasn't the right thing to say, "I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU AND YOUR STUPID, GUTLESS GUTS!"

I couldn't help but find that funny, so I chuckled to myself. Or maybe it was just that I was scared witless of my little sister. Hopefully not the second: a big football player shouldn't be afraid of tiny Alice. Then again, it was _Alice. _

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH, YOU ANNOYING IMBECILE! I'M TELLING MOM!" All things considered, this was a pretty evil punishment. I would be off my preshice football team. Then Alice smiled and I knew I was in real trouble, "And I'm telling dear, sweet, Rose. You should know how she feels about guys who play with girl's emotions." Alice winked like the evil, scheming, devil pixie she was and started up to her room. Halfway up, she paused and looked over her shoulder at me, "And I still HATE YOU!!"

I had known that there was a reason I couldn't tell Alice about my slip up. My life was going to become a nightmare, courtesy of my little sister. To be fair, I guess I had made her life a nightmare when I told her secret and ruined her friendship with Bella. I wondered how Bella would take the news. She was never one to spazz like Alice, but she could still be sort of scary when she wanted to.

I groaned as I thought of my next encounters with my parents, and Rosalie, and went back into my room. Turning on some rap crap that I didn't actually like but all my friends did so I listened to it, I decided to have a nap rather then look at the huge pile that was my homework. If Alice was going to murder me, what did it matter if my homework was finished or not?

My very short nap was interrupted by someone calling my name in a rather calm voice. Uh oh. It had to be my dad, Carlisle, because nobody else could be that calm when they were mad at me. And Alice was always true to her word, so he had to know. Therefore, he had to be mad.

I worked up my courage to drag myself down to the kitchen. Esme was cutting up some food that made my stomach growl, Carlisle was leaning against a counter, his eyes on the door I had just come in, and Alice was moping in a chair while watching Esme. She looked up at me with a scowl when I entered.

"Nice to see you, too." I muttered.

They all ignored my words, like always, "Emmett, we need to speak with you," my dad started, "I want to know if what Alice told me was true. Did you actually tell your friends stuff about Alice?"

I never understood why he asked if he already knew the answer, "Um, yeah, I guess. But it was a long time ago, so it doesn't matter anymore, right?" please say yes, I begged silently.

Calrisle frowned, "Hardly, Emett. We need to talk about this problem, and then decide on a punishment." For some reason, I saw that differently in my head.

Alice offered, "I think you should get him to see someone about his inability to keep things to himself."

"Alice." Esme scolded.

"Not a bad idea," Carlisle muttered, more to himself. He spoke up, "Emmett, you can't say these kinds of things. How would you feel if Alice told secrets about you?"

I laughed, "Like what? Alice doesn't know any secrets about me."

Alice rolled her eyes, "You aren't capable of keeping secrets, moron. But anyway, let me get this straight? You don't care if I tell Rosalie that the first girl you kissed had a moustache and yet still had to be dared to kiss you?" why did I ever tell her anything?

"That wasn't a moustache, she just had a hairy lip." I argued.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "That is more then enough between you two. Emmett, apoligize to your sister and then you are off the team for a week."

"What?! Dad, you can't do that! I am the captain; everyone depends on me. Look, Alice, I'm sorry, isn't that enough?" I was getting desperate.

"Jasper is really good at football. He could take your place as captain." Alice offered.

Esme shushed her, "Alice, enough. Now everyone clean up for supper and we can talk more later." she took the lid of a pot on the stove and stirred it around.

I didn't need to be told twice; I raced away to wash my hands and then take my place at the table before anyone else could.

A couple of tortureous, football-less days had gone by, and I still wasn't back to talking with my sister. Alice was mad at me, and I couldn't stand he because she was a reminder of the fact that I was banned from football. There was only a couple of days to go and I would be back, but I worried that everyone would prefer Mike as captain, considering he was doing my job while I was being tortured.

Nobody understood what the game really meant to me; it was the only place where I belonged. It was the place where my lack of caring about school, chores, or any other stupid things didn't matter. My parents just weren't supportive enough of my addiction to the game. To get back at them, I skipped half of my classes, and those I did attend, I went in late.

So I was purposely late to biology class on the day that Bella came back from her sick break. I wondered if her return would make Alice even more mad at me, or if she would finally shut up because she had her best friend back. What I didn't expect was for them to ignore each other like always, like they still hated each other.

At lunch, I saw Alice approach Bella's table, and sneer, "Oh, look who showed up today. If it isn't Isabella?" she giggled.

"What do you want, Alice?" Bella growled back.

Alice whispered something to Bella, and I wondered what she said, especially considering how Bella responded.

"Go away, Alice! Annoy someone else, why don't you?"

So they still weren't friends, that was wierd. Maybe their time apart made it impossible for them to forgive each other.

That night, Alice approached me with a sad expression. When she saw me, she rushed up to hug me, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Emmett. I realize now that it was all Bell'a fault, and you were just sticking up for her. That stupid girl."

I was surprised, "Wait, Alice-"

"Don't stick up for anymore, Emmett." she said, and wandered away.

I felt like I needed say something more, but I had tried, right? Yes, of course I had.

My rare feelings of guilt were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hey, its Jacob." a deep voice said when I picked up.

"Oh, hey Jake. Whats up?" I asked.

"I'm having a party tomorrow, you want to come?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Great. Its semi-formal, see you tomorrow at six." he hung up quite quickly.

I wondered at his odd behaviour, but then shrugged it off to go to sleep. The day had been confusing and I felt my head would explode if I didn't sleep soon.

Before I left for the party the next day, I realized that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward had gone without me. Maybe they still didn't quite forgive me.

I drove down to La Push quickly, and then parked my car in the already busy lot. The party seemed as wild as the one about a week ago. Thank god. I needed a party to unwind.

I waved to Alice, who was walking out of the party, only to notice she was clutching Bella's arm. What was going on? Alice dragged Bella out towards the cliffs, and I became worried for their safety. I followed them, and then heard Alice start screaming.

"Bella! Its all your fault! You made my poor brother admit to something he didn't do just because you couldn't swallow your pride and say sorry."

"How dare you, Alice Cullen? This whole thing is probably just some stupid prank you and your brother came up with because you think your just so superior to everyone else in the world." Bella shrieked back.

"Why don't you ever just admit what you did? Its all you fault and we both know it. Emmett is innocent from your crime, he would have never said such a thing." I couldn't believe that Alice was sticking up for me.

"Oh, shut up! Just shut up!" Bella pushed Alice, and I quickened my strude towards them.

Alice shrieked in fury, "You are going to pay for that, Swan!"

Alice push Bella back, and then they started fighting. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Especially when they pushed each other over a steep cliff, probably to their death.

My mind was whirling at what I had just seen. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. My little sister couldn't be dead. No. No. No.

"Alice!" I sobbed, "Bella!"

I reached the edge of the cliff, braced myself for what I might see beneath, and then looked down. To my relief, the girls were laying on a matress, safe but hysterical with laughter.

Thank god, she was safe. But how dare they trick me like that, "Alice Cullen! Bella Swan! That is so not funny!" I had actually thought them dead.

Behind me, my friends were laughing. So they were in on the prank too. Stupid so-called friends. "You totally deserved it Emmett. Don't bother disagreeing with me. We have been working on this little plan for awhile now. And this cliff," she pointed to the rock they jumped over, "Is actually fake. Jasper and Edward made it out of some of their prop supplies from their acting."

I had never been so mad "That is so not funny!" Then I raced away to my car, despising them for their trick, but also hating myself as I realized I had it coming for what I had done. And by the time I had calmed down, I found that it was really funny. The trick was almost as good as something I would do.

I loved writing this chapter. Writing from Emmett's pov is so interesting, maybe I'll make the rest of the story from his pov. Just kidding, I won't be that cruel.

So, to give you a head's up for the next chapter, Alice marries Jasper, they run off together, and hide away in the North Pole. Once again, just kidding. I was slightly considering that posibility but it was mostly a joke. I mean, The North Pole has to be so cold, there wouldn't be much sense in moving up there when they aren't vampires.

Okay, enough of my insane rambling, I promise not to write anything too stupid. My need for unexpected and unique things to happen can sometimes go too far. So please ignore me and R&R.

-addict.to.reading


	10. Date

hi, people, its me again. Yes, anyother one on my author's notes. I just had to inform you that I was so taken up with Jasper and Alice together that I decided to put it in anyway.

Alice looked deep into Jasper's eyes, and knew she was falling in love. He was so handsome, so different from her, such a mental anchor. Jasper was the only person that could calm her down, that could make her feel special in a good way. She loved him more then she thought possible and there wasn't any way she could change it, even if she wanted to. Jasper belonged to her, and she to him.

"Will your job get in the way of us being together?" she suddenly asked him.

Jasper shook his head and smoothed down her hair with one of his hands while the other one went around Alice's waist, "I won't let it. The media won't bother us at all anymore. I took the liberty of working it all out. We will go to The North Pole together, Alice." he said her name with such love that it made her want to cry.

She whispered, "Okay, I like your plan. Being with you far away from the rest of the world... I won't even miss shopping."

Jasper chuckled, "Don't worry, you can shop online. The North Pole does have internet connection, you know. I wouldn't dream of taking you away from shopping." he smiled down at her.

Alice kissed him before saying, "I wouldn't need shopping if I could be with you all day. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice. That is why I want you to marry me." he held up her hand that held a sparkling diamond ring. Their engagemnt ring.

Alice examined her ring, "I can't wait to be married and move with you to the North Pole."

"Me too, my darling, me too."

I laughed so hard while writing that, it is not actually funny. As I am sure many of you have guessed, that isn't the actual chapter, or part of the story. Alice and Jasper aren't engaged, married, or have plans to go up to the North Pole together. As I am sure you already know. Now I have to quickly write a chapter before I fly off for a couple of days, so I will post it without getting it edited.

BPOV (Bella's)

I was sitting at a table in the mall with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were all wearing hats and dark sunglasses so that nobody would recognize them. But now they stood out by being the only people in an indoor mall in sunglasses. I never really got celebrity disguises. We were all listening to Alice prattle on about all the clothes she had bought while eating lunch. As much as I was glad to have my best friend back, she could still get on my nerves at times.

"That dress looked soo amazing on you, Rose, you should have got it. It would have looked perfect with-" Honestly, I had no idea how anyone could talk that much.

"Oh my gosh, Alice, I just remembered!" I suddenly shrieked, sarcasticly, "There was a sale at that huge designer store today! Like, fifty percent off everything."

I noticed that her eyes lit up, and she asked, "Really?!"

Everyone smirked, "No." I answered, "But I'm bored of listening about clothes."

"Hear hear," Emmett called out, but then flinched as Alice reached out to hit him.

Alice turned to glare at me, "Then what do you want to do, Bella? If clothes bore you so much?"

I decided not to give her my real answer, and Edward answered for me, "Could we go see a movie or something? Preferably not a cheesy, b-rated film, though."

Emmett agreed with him, "Yeah, no chick flicks."

Rosalie, Alice, and I glared at him, "I find that term offensive, thanks." Rosalie informed him, and punched his shoulder.

Jasper decided to be a peace-keeper, "Okay, then. How about we pick some action movie to watch?"

Edward got up to buy a paper with all the show times, and then we went through the listings, trying to agree on one movie. Alice was dead-set on a romance film, Rosalie wanted some movie with an amazing car chase scene, Emmett wanted a comedy, Edward wanted a documentary, and Jasper didn't care. Personally, I wanted a movie that would make Alice stop talking, so I decided to agree with her romance movie. After awhile, Jasper also sided with Alice, but for different reasons then me. Alice and Jasper were already so cute together.

Everyone finally decided to let Alice have her way, except Edward. He was completely against the movie and refused to say why. However, Jasper and Rosalie understood why he was being so stubborn because they both had huge smirks across their face while Edward argued with Alice.

Edward finally gave in to Alice, "Alright, alright, I'll tell you why I hate that film. Its just that my girlfriend, Tanya, is starring in it and I am trying to get away from her. So pick any other movie that she isn't in, please." we all burst into laughter.

I wondered why Edward wanted to get away from his girlfriend. Maybe he wanted to break up with her? Maybe he just wanted a break? Neither excuse seemed reasonable, so I came to the conclusion that he just didn't want to see her pretend to fall in love with another guy. Edward was probably jealous whenever his girlfriend was in a romance movie.

Alice stopped laughing, and told Edward, "Okay, fine. You can go to your stupid documentary while the rest of us see my film." she paused, and then an evil smirk came over her features. Oh, no. "Bella, I know you didn't want to see the movie, either. You can go with Edward."

I could have kissed her. She was giving me an out of her stupid movie, which I really didn't want to see now that I knew Edward's girlfriend was in it, and she was putting Edward and I in a movie together.

Emmett decided to complain, "What? Thats not fair! If Bella and Edward get out, I get out too. I would rather see some stupid documentary then _your _film."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Okay, you can come with me to see the car chase movie. I got to drive some of the custom-made cars in the movie, they are amazing. This one car had such an amazing motor, the acceleration was was just... wow." she sighed in longing.

Alice beamed, "All settled, then! Rosalie and Emmett go to the car movie, Bella and Edward see the documentary, and Jasper and I are going to the only good movie playing! Where should we meet up after the movie?"

Edward looked down at the newspaper once more, "I'm not sure. I will be about dinner time after the movie, so do you guys want to meet somewhere for dinner?"

As expected, this set off a long argument of where we should all go to dinner. These arguments always took so long that I considered sneaking away into the bookstore for a couple of minutes. Alice and Emmett mostly made up the argument, and the two of them shared the family trait of talking too much. Even though their parents, Esme and Carlisle, were actually quiet and thoughtful people. I wondered if the two of them were adopted.

After a heated debate about the pros and cons of sushi, pizza, and italian food, Alice ordered us all to seperate again. I think she was just trying to get a dinner alone with Jasper, but I wasn't about to argue. Emmett was going with Rosalie to pizza, Alice was dragging Jasper along to sushi, and Edward and I were going to Italian.

"After dinner, we all meet up outside the main doors, okay? Rosalie and Bella have all their stuff in my car for a sleepover, and I need someone to agree to drag Emmett out of the house until tomorrow morning. Got that?" Alice ordered.

Jasper smiled, "Sure, Emmett can come over. But why don't we all skip the hastle of meeting up again out here? I'm sure Emmett can drive Rosalie to your house, drop her off, and then come on over to my house. Edward can drive Bella over, and would you mind dropping me off at my house after dinner?"

Alice pondered that idea for less then a second before whole-heartedly agreeing. Then we all ran off to see the movies in the theatre. Edward and I had an hour until the documentary started, so we both went into a bookstore for the hour. Normally, people would not be able to spend an hour in a bookstore, but Edward and I had an equal love of reading, so I found myself actually wishing for more time when my hour was almost up. Then I remembered that I had the next several hours to spend with Edward, and I quickly bought my books and walked with Edward to the theatre.

He ignored my protests and bought both our tickets, as well as a huge bag of popcorn, two large drinks, and a bag of candy. I had no idea how he planned on eating all that and still having room for dinner, but I didn't ask. After all, I had seen Emmett at dinner time.

The movie was interesting, I am sure, but I wasn't paying any attention. Instead I was focusing on the gorgeous guy sitting beside me, as he watched the riveting documentary. Edward kept nodding, as if fascinated by the movie. In all honesty, I didn't even know what the movie was about.

It ended all too soon, and then Edward and I waited until everyone else had filed out before getting up for the dinner. We then began walking all the way across the mall to a very expensive resturant I hadn't ever been to. Edward led me to a private booth in the back of the resturant, and then a waitress slid menus with extravegant priced food to both of us. I stared down at the menu, wondering how on earth food had managed to get this expensive.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Edward asked me while we both flipped absent-mindedly through our menus.

"It was, um, interesting. I thought it was pretty cool. So what was your opinion?" I answered rather quickly.

Then the waitress came and we both ordered coke even though I despised the stuff. I was too busy waiting for Edward to give me a clue as to what the documentary was about to notice what I was asking for.

Edward chuckled, "To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying much attention. The documentary wasn't as interesting to me as I thought it would be. Maybe you could inform me what it was on?"

I laughed along with him, "Actually, I wasn't paying attention either. So I really don't have any idea. I might as well have gone to Alice's annoying movie for all the attention I was paying to the movie." I admitted.

Edward smiled his million dollar crooked smile, "Possibly, but I think Alice seperated everyone for more then just movie preferance. She and Jasper seemed to be getting along very well." he stopped so we could both order and then continued, "I don't think she would have wanted any of us there."

I nodded, "I've noticed that. And Emmett and Rosalie seem to be the same way."

"Yes, those couples have gotten together quite quickly. I admit that I am slightly jealous of them for being able to find girlfriends so quickly, that they actually like. If only I wasn't with Tanya." he sighed.

"Tanya? Your girlfriend?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

Edward scowled, "I prefer not to think of her that way. Besides, she isn't really my girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow, "Its a long story. You see, my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me with Tanya's ex-boyfriend, so we decided to get together to take revenge. I didn't really care at the time because I hadn't been close to my girlfriend anyway, but Tanya was really upset. So I thought I would help her out by pretending to be her boyfriend, and she took it too far. Now I don't want to have to explain to the press that the so called 'it-couple' broke up because they never really were a couple. And for that reason, I am stuck with Tanya. She annoys me to no end, but I don't want to hurt her feelings by breaking it off." he explained.

"I see," I said, and sensing that the subject made him uncomfortable, changed the subject.

By the time dinner was over, I felt like I had known Edward my entire life. We had talked about so many things, and then played twenty questions, asking each other back and forth. I wished the night didn't have to end, but it did, and then Edward was driving to Alice's house in his volvo. We talked for awhile before settling into a comfortable silence while Edward fiddled with his c.d player. He finally picked a familiar song that we both hummed along to.

When it was over, Edward turned down the music and looked at me, "You know Beethoven?" he asked. (a/n I was going to use debussy, but I don't really like debussy)

I smiled, "Not very well. I know the Moonlight Sonata from music class and I sometimes listen to it."

Edward smiled back, "A classical girl." he noted, "You know, nobody listens to the classics anymore."

"I know. Its a shame really; all the musical genious of the past is being forgotten."

We finally reached Forks, and Edward looked around for the turn to Alice's house before continuing, "I don't think that will happen. As long as people like you keep listening to it, it won't be forgotten."

I wondered what he was trying to say, "People like me? Drats, I knew I was weird." we pulled into Alice's driveway.

Edward shook his head, "No, thats not what I meant. I consider you to be a special person, you know. A very special girl."

Before I knew what was happening, Edward leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine.

So that will be my only chapter for a long time. Please R&R. I'm not going to update until I get 10 reviews.

-addict.to.reading


	11. First Kiss

Okay, excuses, excuses. My excuses are that I had to fly off for a week, and then I was too sick to get out of bed, and then I had to study for exams. But I just had this genious thought that I could study for exams while on fanfiction. I mean, I can calculate the ratio of reviews to viewings of my story. Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking; she isn't seriously considering that to be studying? The answer: yeah right, I am way to lazy to calculate ratios or anything. Anyway, after a long wait: the udpate.

Edward pov:

I leaned in my head and watched her big brown eyes as I kissed her. Bella's eyes widened in surprise, so I kissed her softly, not wanting to scare her. To my surprise, she pressed her lips back against mine desperately, hungrily. So she did feel the same way about me as I did her.

Putting both of my hands into her soft, silky hair, I pulled her even closer to me and breathed in her sweet scent. After awhile, we were both sweating and trying to take in air, so I moved my head back and we both took in heavy gasps of oxygen.

"Bella," I murmured after a second, speaking softly into her ear.

She shivered, but I doubt it was because she was cold, "Yes, Edward?" the way she said my name in a breathless, quiet voice, made me smile even bigger then I already was.

"Nothing." I answered, but wished I could think of something witty or clever to tell my beautiful Bella.

We both waited in silence, gazing into each other's eyes. Yet we still said everything as her blissful expression dazzled me and I realized exactly what she wanted to tell me. It was hard to believe that Bella would want anything to do with me, when she was so perfect, so angelic, and I was just me. The souless celebrity with the stupid girlfriend he didn't want kissing the most amazing and gorgeous, inside and out, girl alive. If I had any doubt that I loved her before, it was certainly gone now.

"Edward?" she finally asked.

"Yes, my love?" I responded, and watched as her eyes lit up, and then looked confused.

She didn't say anything, so I decided to say what I had to, "Bella, I love you."

Bella blushed, and looked away from my eyes, "I love you too, Edward."

Before she could say another word, I once again moved towards her and kissed her, this time more deeply. I felt her lips raise in a smile and she closed her eyes. She looked so cute that I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pull her into my lap. The space between us was nonexistant, and I decided I liked it that way.

Throughout my acting career, I had played characters that found their 'soulmates' without believeing it possible. Now that I had found my soulmate, I didn't want to let her go. She meant everything to me, and all I wanted was to hold her in my arms.

"Oi! What do you think you two are doing?" a loud voice called out, cutting my time short.

I looked out the window and glared at the Hales and the Cullens, hating the four of them for interrupting. Bella looked startled to see them standing in the dark outside the car, and then blushed a deep red. She looked incredibly adorable.

"Can I help you?" I demanded, wrenching open the car door and letting the cold air come rushing in.

Bella shivered and I pulled her closer to me as Alice sighed and then called out, "We have been looking for you two for over an hour. I even called Jasper back over to help look for you guys when you went missing. We were worried that you got in an accident or something, while you were making out."

Emmett snickered, "I didn't figure either of you guys had it in you."

Bella ignored his comment, "Over an hour? It hasn't been that long, has it?"

It was Rosalie's turn to laugh, "What? You got so caught up that you lost track of the time? I don't even want to know what you guys could have been doing in that time."

"Those two? They won't do anything more kiss. I bet you ten bucks." Emmett said.

Rosalie considered his proposal for a second, "Okay, you're right. I won't bet ten dollars, considering that its Edward and Bella. The poster kids for modesty themselves."

I rolled my eyes at their immaturity, "You two really know how to come up with appropriate conversation." I said sarcasticly, "But maybe you girls should get inside before you freeze to death." I looked down at Bella's light sweater, compared to everyone else's jackets.

"Its your own fault if you freeze while making out." Jasper retorted.

Emmett shook his head, "I still can't believe it. But I want to watch cheesy horror movies and act like an immature teenage boy right now, so how about you girls go inside and we can go hang out?"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Alice barely managed to choke out, "Emmett, you always act like an immature teenage boy. _You_ don't need hangout time for that."

Emmett nodded, "Point taken. Now march."

We dropped all the girls off at the front door, and then drove off to the house where us boys would be hanging out. As expected, Jasper and Emmett made all sorts of jokes about Bella and I. Still, it was lots of fun, with several cheesy horror movies, a few practical jokes, and lots of popcorn. None of us went to sleep, so we were still awake when Mr. Hale yelled up at us that the cook had just made breakfast, and we wouldn't get any if we didn't hurry up.

The three of us boys went through several piles of pancackes covered in sticky syrup before heading down to the monstrous home gym. Jasper and I each had a personal trainer that forced us to stay in shape, and Emmett liked working out for football. We spent hours in the gym and then headed back upstairs to the huge entertainment room and collapsed on the couches in a deep sleep.

I was still exhausted when I woke up. The clock told me that I had slept through the full day, and it was night time once more. Jasper and Emmett were still waking up as I sorted through the movies to find more entertainment for the night. Alice would keep the girls until monday, we all knew, so we had all day once more.

Jasper had just started the second movie when we all fell asleep once more, to wake up at noon. Emmett wanted sleep all day, but Jasper and I managed to get him to stay awake by deciding to go swimming. After several hours in the indoor pool, I finally remembered some crucial information.

"Shoot! We were supposed to be filming today." I told Jasper.

He shurgged, "I know. I just didn't feel like shooting today. The director is becoming a real nightmare."

I groaned, "And do you know how much of a nightmare he will be when we film tomorrow after school? Neither of us will live to see another day."

Emmett laughed, "So? What does it matter what your director thinks?"

I wondered how someone could be so stupid, but then remembered it was Emmett, "How would your coach react if you didn't show up for football practice because you were too busy hanging out with yours friends?"

"Okay, I see your point. Hey, are you two auditioning for the school play before school tomorrow? I know Alice was planning on dragging along the girls."

Jasper and I exchanged a look, "I don't know. We already have plenty of acting oppertunities while shooting the movie." Jasper said for both of us.

Emmett grinned, "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when Alice gets a part as Juliet, and some other guy is Romeo."

His words hit the mark, "You know what? I think I will audition. How about you, Edward?"

I laughed, "Sure. Count me in."

We climbed out of the pool, went to shower off, and then went to dinner. I found a celebrity magazine laying on the table, and threw it onto the floor as I pulled my sandwhich towards me. For some reason, Jasper picked it back up, read the firt couple of pages, and then thrust it back at me.

"Um, Edward? You might want to see this?" he said in a quiet voice.

"What?" I demanded. Was it my parents? Had something happened?

Jasper let out a shaky laugh, "Its, um, Tanya. She is coming to Forks."

My eyes widened, and I read the pages. There were several pictures of Tanya, and then the article. Apparently she was coming to Forks because she 'missed her boyfriend so much'. I couldn't believe it. What did this mean for Bella and I?

personally, this is my favourite chapter yet, but please give me your opinions by REVIEWING! anyway, thanks for reading. As soon as my evil exams are over, I will post another chapter.

-addict.to.reading


	12. Girlfriend

Once again, sorry for the long update time, I have been away. So sorry to make you guys wait. But before I begin the chapter, I have a few things to say. (Like always) First of all, happy birthday to Mrs Kurosaki 4eva23 so this chapter is half dedicated to you. (Yes, half dedicated. It is dedicated to two people.) I also want to dedicate the chapter to my beta, edward is my homeboy, who recently lost someone close to her. So please take a moment to think of both of these people before you read. Thanks.

EPOV:

The next morning I could hardly force myself to get up. Just the thought of Tanya arriving made me want to go back to sleep and never wake up. Then I remembered Bella and her sweet kisses, and I rushed out of bed. I showered more quickly then I ever had before and then headed down for a quick breakfast of those horrible protein drinks my nutrients insisted on. Honestly, who could swallow down a bunch of jumbled crap without scowling? Certainly not me.

I brushed the horrible taste out of my mouth, and then pulled out several pieces of gum to chew on. Emmett and Jasper started laughing at me as they stumbled down from upstairs, still in their pajamas and rubbing their sleepy eyes. Ignoring their immaturity, I threw some books in my backpack, and headed out to my Volvo. I vaguely recalled agreeing the try out for some school play, and that Bella was going to be there. Hopefully we would have a chance to work together during the play. If I was cast a part, that is.

Parking in an already filled lot, I raced towards the gym where auditions were being held. Across the lot, I saw the girls getting out of Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice had dressed them all up in dark skinny jeans, tight pink tshirts, and pink flats. Bella looked incredibly uncomfortable as everyone stared at their matching wardrobes. I thought she looked so amazing that my breath halted for a second.

Then I was distracted by a bright white light that went off in my face and several people jumped up from behind the bushes they were hiding behind. They started asking me questions, and taking endless pictures. crap. The paparazzi.

"Edward, what do you think of Tanya's arrival? Have you been missing your girlfriend? Where are Rosalie and Jasper? What do you think of Forks?" the questions kept coming.

I noticed Emmett's jeep drive out, and the boys got out. Sending them both a desperate look, I searched for a way out. But there wasn't any. The paparazzi literally had me surrounded with their cameras and microphones. Emmett and Jasper made their way through the crowds of kids that were now grouping, pushed past the reporters, and arrived to rescue me.

The girls looked over at the commotion, and then sprinted towards me. I saw Bella stumble a bit, and it was all I could do not to go running to her.

Luckily, Alice caught her arm and they continued forward. All I could say is, thank god for my friends.

One female reporter shoved a microphone in my face and started asking, "Who are all these people, Edward? Are they your new friends?" she stared at Emmett, Alice, and Bella.

Rosalie stepped in front of me and pursed her lips at the paparazzi, "I do remember saying that we wanted a chance to live normal lives out here in Forks. Edward is just going to try out for the school play with all of us so he would appreciate you backing off," her voice was icy.

Jasper chuckled, "Someone didn't get enough beauty sleep," he joked. "But actually, we would prefer to be left alone. And yes, these are our close friends here in Forks."

The reporter that had attacked me ignored Jasper to thrust the microphone at Rosalie, "Rosalie Hale, would you say you are still upset about your recent breakup? Is it true you came to Forks to get away from the memories of your boyfriend, especially with the recent news that he has been engaged to your best friend?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I don't care about him anymore." she explained, and then put an arm around Emmett's waist and dragged him to the spotlight, "I have a boyfriend that I love. And new best friends, as you can obviously tell." she pointed to Bella and Alice, dressed in the exact same outfits as her.

I wasn't surprised to see everyone immediately scream out questions while snapping pictures of Emmett, Alice, and Bella. Bella looked terrified to see all the bright lights flashing in her eyes. Rosalie should have known better then to drag the three of them into our celebrity mess.

"What are their names?" someone screamed out, louder then the rest. Rose smiled right into his camera, "My super sweet boyfriend is the captain of the football team and his name is Emmett. This is Alice, the cheerleading captain, as well as Emmett's little sister and Jasper's new girlfriend. And this is Bella, Edward's new girlfriend."

Oh no. Oh no. She didn't. She didn't tell the paparazzi that I was dating poor, sweet, terrified Bella when everyone thought I was dating Tanya.

Everyone became more excited then before, and bombarded Bella with questions while taking countless pictures of her as she turned red with embarrassment and her hands started to shake in fear.

"I certainly hope she isn't." a hard, high pitched, familiar voice exclaimed.

I turned to see Tanya walking towards me, with a distinguished scowl on her plastic face, and dressed in her usual tramp clothes. She was eyeing Bella with obvious distaste and hatred. Tanya stepped through the reporters, past me with a disapproving look, past Rosalie with a glare, and then reached Bella.

I took a step forward, but wondered what she was going to do. She stared down at Bella who looked like she was facing the devil himself. How dare Tanya frighten my angel?!

Tanya spoke slowly and carefully for once, "So... Bella, right? You think you can take away my boyfriend, who loves me dearly?" she seemed more curious then angry, but I knew it was only acting.

"Tanya." I warned, "Leave her alone."

Tanya didn't even look at me, "Stay out of this, Edward. Are you going to answer me, little girl? Do you think that you, an insignificant homely groupie, can steal my boyfriend? 'Cause let me tell you something, kid, your type has nothing on me. We could ask anybody here who they think is prettier, and they will say me. I am an actress, a famous celebrity, a diva, and what are you? And ugly little nothing. And what do you have to say about that?"

I pushed through the people to stand in front of Bella, and glared at Tanya: "Don't talk to her that way."

Tanya looked outraged, and was about to speak when we heard a tiny, sweet, voice behind me start to speak. I was surprised to see Bella stare up at Tanya as she spoke.

"You have it all wrong. When Rosalie said new girlfriend, she meant a friend that was a girl. Edward and I are good friends, not dating. He is too good of a person to cheat on you."

I was completely flabbergasted. Did this mean that Bella didn't love me as I loved her? Last night, did she mean that she loved me as a friend? So did this mean that I was stuck with Tanya as a girlfriend? The thought made me shudder.

"Good. Glad we got that sorted out." Tanya smiled cruelly.

Alice snorted, "Got what sorted out? That you're a stuck up cow, jealous of my best friend and possessive of Edward? You are so desperate you stalk Edward here in Forks, where he probably came to get away from you? That your nose job makes you look like a scarecrow? I mean, you could definitely scare off the crows with that thing."

All my friends burst into laughter, and Tanya blushed, "Do you know who you are talking to? I'm the actress, Tanya Denali, voted second hottest female in the world!"

Of course her little speech didn't intimidate Alice who was glaring at Tanya, "Uh huh? And how much did you have to pay for that award? Let me guess; twenty thousand for the nose job, forty for the boob job, thirty for lipo, ten for the fake hair, and then a million to pay people to vote for you?"

Tanya looked livid for a second, and then turned on her heel and raced away towards the school. We all laughed while trying to ignore our audience. I looked down at Bella, and wondered about the worried look in her eyes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Bella asked.

I shrugged, and Rose demanded, "What do you care? She was a total cow towards you. And she deserves to be crying her stupid guts out in the bathroom right now!"

Bella stared at Rosalie for a second, then met my eyes, and then turned to the school to go after Tanya. I couldn't believe she cared what the girl thought of her, after Tanya had acted towards Bella.

Bad news: Sorry people, Tanya isn't dead and she still is a problem. Good news: Exams are almost over so I will have more time to write. And please give me ideas of what should happen to Tanya. (And no, I will not make her get mauled by a werewolf or strangled by Bella. First off, this is an all human story, and second off, that doesn't really fit Bella's character)


	13. Real Secret

I was in a happy mood today, (I know, right? Me in a happy mood? Haha good one. Must be a joke) so I decided to post a chapter. Now, many of you had great ideas of how to off Tanya, (my way of saying killing her) but I really don't feel that violent. I prefer to stay on the right side of the law, even when it comes to killing characters. But might I make an exception for Tanya? You will just have to wait and see what genious ideas are included in this fanfiction. Oh, and I totally remembered to put in a disclaimer, for like once.

Disclaimer: Sorry people, I just bought the rights to everything in the world. Okay, okay, fine, I didn't. I don't actually own anything. So you can't sue me. Don't even try.

BPOV

I watched as Tanya ran away from the reporters, probably feeling heartbroken about her second boyfriend to cheat on her. It wasn't fair to her, I knew, and I had to do something about it. I looked towards Edward to see if he was looking guilty, or at least concerned for his girlfriend, but he was only watching me anxiously. So he cared what I was thinking, rather then about his poor girlfriend that I had accidentally gotten in the way of. Apparently he wasn't the Edward I knew. My Edward didn't want to hurt innocent people, or cheat on his girlfriend.

It didn't matter if they were only faking to go out, it probably still hurt Tanya. I made up my mind and raced after her, going into the school. Then I realized that I didn't have any idea where she had gone. And she could be anywhere; she was new here and might be lost. I listened for the sound of tears and sure enough I heard them.

Tanya was collapsed in tears on the floor of the girl's bathroom. Her once perfect makeup was completely smudged, and she didn't seem to realize that I had come in. My heart twisted at the sight of the poor girl that was reduced to tears. She didn't deserve this.

"Tanya?" I asked in a compassionate tone.

She sniffled, "Wwhat do you want? Here to make fun of me? Or do you want to rub it in that you took my boyfriend away from me?" she let out another sob.

"No, of course not. It's just that..."

"I don't want to hear it. Run back to Edward and your stupid friends, little girl. You might think you are sorry, but you're not. You don't care and you certainly don't get it. I suppose you think you can come in here, say your little speech of apology, we both becomes friends, and then you go tell Edward? And you and him can marry, and we will be best friends forever?" her voice went even higher then normal in its sarcasm, "Hmm? Is that what you are expecting? Well, it's not going to happen! What is going to happen is that you will run away to Edward, he will call me names, you will join in, and someday soon he is going to drop you as quickly as he dropped me."

I swallowed, "Tanya, I don't think that. I don't think like you expect me to."

Tanya laughed cruelly, "Don't lie to me, little girl. Now listen here Bella, right? Well, listen to me, Bella. Edward might seem so nice, sweet, caring, sincere, whatever, for awhile. But then he is going to be withdrawn and it will only get worse. You will start to wonder where his mind is, and he will only become more and more disturbing. Then he will start ignoring you and blocking your calls. Finally, you will decide to do something about it, confront him, and then you will figure it out. You will find out that he has a new girl in his life. You will give her my advice and, like you are doing now, she will ignore it. She will go out with him and the pattern will repeat. 'Cause the real secret is that Edward is the biggest jerk on the planet. And you'd better believe me." Tanya sighed.

I looked at her in astonishment, "He did that to you?"

"Yes. The only reason he didn't do it to his girlfriend before me is that she called it quits before he could. Probably got fed up with his attitude or something likes that. You might think that its girls like me you need to watch out for, but in reality the real players are the male celebrities. You know, the only good thing about my situation is that I never loved him. I sure hope you don't believe yourself to be in love with Edward." She looked me over, as if expecting my expression to give away the answer. It did, "So I see. Well, try to fall out of love, for both of your sakes. It will hurt even worse if you actually love him, rather then have my deep affection for him."

"Aren't love and deep affection the same thing?" I asked.

"Of course not. While I used to think highly of Edward, and still care about what he thinks of me, I can possibly live without him. It hurts my heart, of course, but it doesn't break my heart. Getting cheated on by someone you have affection for is like getting a bruise. Getting cheated on by someone you love is like being pulled apart slowly and painfully until there is nothing left of you. So I strongly advise you to fall out of love… unless you enjoy pain." she winked.

"I see. Tanya, I just wanted to say that I really am sorry. I mean, Edward and I was sort of getting together, but he told me you two were just friends, nothing more. And I believed him. But I really am sorry. If it makes you feel better, we never actually became a couple. Just sort of hung out and talked, I guess." I didn't want to mention the kissing.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" she asked, and didn't wait for me to nod, "That's okay, I guess. You didn't know the truth about him or me. And you know what? I actually do feel better. It helps to have someone to talk to. So thank you for listening." she got up and began to touch up her makeup, "Bella, if you really think Edward is going to change for you, then I won't stop you from dating him. You actually should go out with him, if that is the case. I won't care, I really just want my ex back. But be careful."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay away from him for awhile." I said, and handed her a piece of paper towel to dry her tears, "Good luck getting your ex back."

Tanya smiled sincerely, "Thank you. So, friends, then?" she held out a hand.

I shook her hand, "Friends. Hey, do you want to come with me to audition for the school play? I think it started like five minutes ago, but the drama teacher isn't that strict. She will still let us in."

Tanya squealed, "Oh. that sounds like fun! Let's go, let's go. You lead the way." she gestured towards the door.

EPOV (Edward's)

Once Bella ran off, the reporters began to ask questions again, but we ignored them. The Cullen's, Hales, and I had bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that my fake exgirlfriend was telling the girl I hoped would become my next girlfriend stuff about me. I had no doubt that Tanya would

poison Bella's mind against me. She was nothing if not a good actress.

Alice sighed, "Good going, stupid. When they say 'out with the old, in with the new' they mean ' out with the old and then in with the new.' But honestly; how did you ever stand Tanya in the first place?" she questioned as we made our way towards the gym for auditions.

"He didn't. You should have heard Edward complaining about Tanya," Jasper replied.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He never shut up! I want to strangle him as much as I wanted to strangle that awful girl."

"So, shall we get this straight? Tanya is annoying. Rosalie and Jasper can't stand her. You can't stand her. Yet you still went out with her, the moved away, then fell in love with someone, and you still haven't broken up with her? And you call me stupid!" he boomed.

"The idiot has a point." Alice said.

I closed my eyes for a second, "That's because you don't know the full story. And Emmett is still way dumber then me." I couldn't help but add.

Everyone chuckled, "Normally, I would agree with you, but not today."

Alice told me, "Unless you finally get some sense and break up with Tanya."

"Okay, okay. I will break up with her when I see her next." I informed them all, and wandered into the gym to find a seat on one of the bleachers.

The drama teacher started to tell us about how the auditions would go, and the play we would be doing. Apparently it was some script that the drama class had written earlier that year, so it would be very original. I wasn't really listening because I was paying so much attention to the door, waiting for Bella.

The teacher began to call students up by last name, and finally Bella arrived. I was surprised to see her enter with Tanya, and that they both took seats next to each other on the other side of the bleachers.

What was going on here?

BPOV

Tanya and I hurried into the gym, and we sat down far away from Edward. The auditions had already started, but it seemed like it had just started. After the kids on stage finished, the drama teacher turned towards Tanya and I.

"You guys are seriously late." she barked, "But I will let you audition anyway. What are your last names?" You would have thought she would have learned my last name while taking attendance during her last two dramas classes I had.

"Swan." I called back.

"Denali." Tanya announced.

The teacher nodded and wrote down our names on the list, "Okay, next up we have Emmett and Alice Cullen. Here are your scripts, start at scene one, and action!"

Emmett and Alice were incredibly entertaining to watch. As soon as 'action' had been called, Emmett hunched over and Alice scrunched up her face until it looked distorted. I took it that they were playing the queen and queen in the script, with Emmett as queen and Alice as king.

"Husband, what shall we do?" Emmett asked in a scarily shrill voice, "The castle shall be invaded, shall it not?" he waved his hands around in pretend despair.

Alice stuck her nose up, "I do not know, wife. But leave this matter to me, I shall take care of it. You just worry about keeping your gowns pretty." she was being overly dramatic.

Emmett growled, "You are being a sexist pig, husband! I hate you! I, and my dresses, shall eat you! Argh!" That definitely wasn't in the script.

Emmett jumped at Alice, but she stepped away and pretend to pull out a sword, "Stand back, wife! Or I shall stab you! Mwahahaha."

"Oh? But I have a sword too, do I not? Now, on guard, touché!" Emmett replied, and began the sword fight.

"Stop!" the teacher called out, "Stop fooling around! Either you start acting serious or get off the stage," Emmett and Alice got off the stage "And I don't want a repeat of this from anyone. Next up, Ms. Denali and Mr. Frog."

Everyone chuckled at the poor boy's last name, but then realized she had said Denali. As in Tanya Denali, world famous actress and Edward's girlfriend. They all sat up straighter and paid strict attention to Tanya.

On stage, Tanya was amazing. She had glanced once at the script before putting it down and beginning her lines. Everything she said was incredibly well articulated, and I almost believed that I was in a castle during the middle ages, watching a queen and king fight about the safety of their country.

Tanya's scene ended, and then groups went up after her but none compared. Everyone seemed to be boring and dull in comparison to Tanya's superb acting skills.

Until the Hales went up, that is. Then Rosalie made us all forget about Tanya as she somehow managed to bring a distinct personality to the character from just one short scene. She was now the beautiful queen known for her drastic mood swings and the importance she placed on the future of her people. Jasper also took up a personality of a furious king trying to be patient with his queen while it looked like he wanted to rip her head off. I didn't almost believe I was watching a king and queen in the middle ages; I did believe it.

After the scene, Tanya stood up and whispered to me, "I have to go use the bathroom. See you later in class." I nodded to her and continued to watch the long auditions for the play.

So far, it seemed that we would be having a cast filled with celebrities, especially after Edward's performance. His beauty still took my breath away, as I watched him on stage. It seemed that he was looking at me the entire time, but I supposed that good actors seemed to make eye contact with everybody. And Edward was a good actor.

"My queen, you can not expect this of me," he was reciting with a slight fake accent, yet it didn't sound fake; "For I know this: I do love you, ever so much," every girl in the room breathed out a sigh, myself included; "But this is out of my control. So good day, my lady, and god forbid we have

this dreadful conversation again."

The girl he was acting with was too busy staring at him to remember to read her lines, so the teacher called it quits and called up the next group. After awhile, Alice and Rosalie came up to sit on either side of me. They didn't ask me anything, for which I was grateful, and their looks implied that they would be a definite game of twenty questions later. Oh, joy.

"Bella," the drama instructor said, "Since you are the last one on the list, but everyone else has already gone, do you mind acting with someone who has already gone?"

I blushed as everyone turned to look at me, "Actually, its okay, I don't need to audition. I don't really want to be in the play."

Alice scowled, "She means that it is okay to audition with someone else," Alice lowered her voice, "Bella, if you don't go then I will bite you. Or force you to come shopping with me all weekend long."

Evil little pixie, "Fine, its okay," I grumbled to the instructor.

"Okay, will anyone volunteer to act with Ms. Swan?" she asked the class. I wasn't surprised to see Alice and Emmett put up their hands. However, I was surprised to see almost every other boy in the room do so as well. Including Edward, "Thank you for volunteering, Mr. Masen. Bella, you don't have any problem with acting with Edward, do you?"

Yes, I though, but I said, "No,"

So I glared at Alice, got up to get my script, and then took my place on stage next to Edward. I resided myself to not look at him the entire time. I also decided to leave out the 'husband' part of the script.

"What shall the countryhe castle shall be invaded, shall it not?" my voice was slightly higher then normal on the account that I was sort of talking to Edward after my conversation with Tanya.

Edward responded in his velvet voice, "I do not know, wife. But leave this matter to me, I shall take care of it. You just worry about keeping your gowns pretty." he slightly snickered.

Yeah, I bet that was all he thought girls were good for. Stupid player, "I beg your pardon? But I should care, I thank you! I should care greatly indeed. This matter is of more importance to me then I think you realize, your highness." I couldn't help but let my voice get colder towards him.

"Perhaps, but I have it under control. The northern barbarians shall not invade." somehow his voice became even colder then mine.

"What about the people?" I questioned, "Do you care about them? Do you care about anything besides your perfect illusion of life?" I wanted so badly to ask him that question for real that I sounded incredibly curious.

"Of course I do. But I promise the northerners shall not invade. I will place guards before our castle, so do not worry yourself."

"Move the people to the castle as well, then! Or send out the army, as I originally suggested. Fight back, you coward." he certainly was being a coward, he couldn't even tell Tanya that he wanted to break up.

"My queen, you can not expect this of me. For I know this. I do love you, ever so much, but this is out of my control. So good day, my lady, and god forbid we have this dreadful conversation again."

"God forbid we ever talk again, I say, your highness. I must do as I see fit, which is to go help the people. I bid you goodbye, your majesty, and I hope we shall never meet again." Now those were the words I wanted to say to him, except without the 'your highness' part.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, continuous noise. I was so startled that I jumped up, and looked to the audience. For some strange reason, they were all clapping. And cheering. What was going on?

The drama teacher stood up, as she clapped, "Bravo! That was absolutely phenomenal! That was one of the best performances I have ever seen. Bella, I had no idea you could act like that."

What?

EPOV

Oh my god. She was amazing. She was out of this world. This was no way to describe her performance. Where did Bella learn to act? That little scene should have earned her an Oscar. Thank god Alice brought a video camera with her, I need to show the director this.

BPOV

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked the instructor.

"You acting performance was incredible! I mean, you acted angry, and then disappointed, and then angry once more, and all your emotions were just so real! You really know how to get into a scene, Bella. You just blew me away."

Oh, so my hate towards Edward right now came out during the acting. I couldn't believe it. Didn't these people realize that I have always been horrible at acting, so perhaps I wasn't faking my anger towards Edward? No, of course they don't realize.

I took my seat between Rosalie and Alice, who were both telling me that I would definitely get the part. But I didn't want the part. I wanted the old Edward, who was sweet, caring, and not a jerk. The one who didn't bring out my bad side for all to see. I wondered if Tanya had felt like this, this morning. Like her heart was being ripped open because she found something out about the boy she thought she loved. Like she was being shred to pieces, but she didn't care anymore because she couldn't be with the boy she loved. Because, it turns out, the boy I thought I loved doesn't exist. At least, not in the way I expected.

Now you are all confused. You have been hypnotized into loving Tanya and hating Edward. Just kidding. I hate Tanya too, now. I wonder if I really should make something horrible happen to her. Or has she not done enough damage to the relationship yet? Hm, I wonder. Actually, I don't because I know what is happening next, but I hope you guys wonder. Now, before I blabber anymore, I shall shut up. I HATE TANYA! Okay, now that I got that off my chest... r&r


	14. Breaking Up

Disclaimer written by Addict.to.reading's beta: I don't own twilight, and as far as I know Addict.to.reading doesn't either.

BPOV

The acting instructor dismissed us all, and promised to post the results at lunch time. Alice explained that it was because she already knew who got the part. While we walked to class, Alice and Rosalie told me who was getting what parts.

Alice said, "Okay, well, we all know that I am going to be the king. Nobody else could totally rock the part like I could. And the part of the queen is between Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett. Not that Emmett makes a very pretty queen, but I'm sure a major makeover would work. As for the part of the singing minstrel that comes in later, I'm stumped." she finally shut up and looked to Rosalie.

Rosalie snickered, "Definitely Jasper. He is great at all the gay parts." we laughed with her, "And you can't complain Alice, Jasper is in love with the king. Not queen, king."

Alice grinned, "Yeah, and I am the best possible king in the world! Nobody else could swing the sword as well as me. And can you imagine me in the crown? I was born to be royal!"

I sighed, "Now crowns for you. Your ego is big enough as it is, Alice."

She stuck out her tongue, "You are just jealous of my superior acting ability. You could never fight as well I can. Don't you agree, Rosalie? Hey, that rhymes!" Alice could be such a little kid sometimes.

Rosalie nodded, "Of course I agree. And if Emmett is the Queen, I need to be the hot prince the Queen falls in love with later. And Tanya could be the wicked old witch that works for the king. Now what is a part for Bella?"

"The girl that pulls the curtains?" I suggested.

They both ignored my comment, "She could be the Prince's sister that falls in love with the toad. And Edward can be the toad!" Alice squealed.

"Um, Alice? You have the wrong story. There isn't a frog in this script." I told her.

Rosalie and Alice stared at me for a second, "Um, she knows that, Bella. Alice said a toad, not a frog. Why would there be a frog in a play, I ask you?" Rosalie barely managed to keep a straight face.

I rolled my eyes, "It is obvious that you two are both insane. Call me when you have recovered what little amount of intelligence you guys used to have."

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to see Tanya. To make sure she knows where to go for class, and everything."

Both of their jaws dropped. They stood motionless for a minute, watching me with wide eyes. I guess that they both still had some kind of a grudge against Tanya, because they didn't know the truth. I wondered how they would respond if I did tell them the truth. Rosalie finally recovered, and put her hand around my wrist, stopping me from finding Tanya.

"I'm sorry, but what! You want to go check up on that spiteful cow after what she said to you? Have you lost your mind, Isabella Swan?" Rosalie demanded.

I sighed impatiently, "Of course not. Theres just been a bit of confusion. What happened earlier was not Tanya's fault, it was Edward's. Edward is the one who broke her heart, you guys. Don't you feel sorry for her at all?"

Alice shook her head, "Absolutely not. And from where are you getting that this is all Edward's fault? Didn't Edward tell you the whole story?"

"No, but Tanya did. All Edward told me was that his ex and Tanya's ex got together, so he and tanya decided to get back at them by dating. Tanya was the one who told me that Edward cheats on all his girlfriends, like he was doing to her." I replied.

Rosalie's face went red with fury, "That thing told you Edward was a player? How dare she! Look Bella, there is so much more to the story then that. Just trust me when I say that Edward would never do anything like that. Its all Tanya's fault. Everything is Tanya's fault. She caused her boyfriend and Edward's girlfrined to get together. She caused Edward to hate her. She caused my best friend and my boyfriend to get together, for goodness sakes! Tanya caused everything."

I wondered if Rosalie has lost it, "Look, can we talk about this at lunch time? I have to get to class, the bell is about to ring. See you guys later." I wrench my wrist out of Rosalie's grip and basicly ran down the hallway to Biology.

Almost everyone, with the exception of Alice and the teacher, was there. I noticed Tanya sitting next to Lauren, in Alice's usual seat. Alice wouldn't be too pleased with that. Personally, I was angry that I had to sit next to Edward Masen. Edward smiled at me as I sat down, but I ignored him. Instead I waved to Tanya.

"Oh, hi, Bella." she whispered at me, "I didn't know you were in this class."

"Yeah, I am. So did you find your way here alright?" I asked back.

She nodded, "Yes, my new friend Lauren showed me the way. By the way, I'm not sitting in anyone's desk, am I?'

"Just Alice, but she will take awhile getting here anyway. She is too busy discussing the school play to come to class." I whispered back.

Just then, Alice came bursting through the door, a scowl on her face as she looked around for me. Then she saw Tanya sitting in her seat, and her scowl became a hatefilled glare. She walked over to Tanya and stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

"You are in my seat, you b&#." Alice growled.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "You can't say stuff like that. Be nice."

She just glared at me now, "Well, she is. Do you know what she has done?" everyone stared at her.

Tanya suddenly went white, and she picked at her perfect cuticles, "Whatever do you mean, little girl? And aren't you a bit young to be in the high school? I'm sure preschool doesn't let out yet."

Alice looked outraged that Tanya had brought up her height. She always went mental whenever someone made a joke about being short. It certainly didn't sit well with her enormous ego. But for some reason, Alice replaced the angry look on her face with a knowing grin. What she knew, I couldn't exactly tell.

"Is that right, Tanya?" she asked, and Tanya grimaced, "Well, if you don't remember what you did, I might as well tell Bella. Or better yet, Edward can."

Edward groaned as Alice pulled him into the situtation, but I decided to end the problem, "Alice? Just let it go. Tanya already told me everything there is to know, especially the parts Edward left out," Edward looked surprised; "Such as him cheating on all of his exes. And how he caused Tanya's ex to break up with her."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and Alice opened her mouth to reply when Mr. Banner stumbled in. Then she didn't have a chance to say anything because he handed out a pop quiz, much to everyone's dismay. The test was easy enough, so I finished it in record time. The extra time I had was used up thinking about everything Tanya had said, versus everything Alice and Rosalie thought. I bet stupid Edward had told them his own verion of the story, so they would feel sorry for him. But I knew all about guys making mistakes and then blaiming other people for the mistakes. Emmett causing Alice and my friendship to end was still fresh on my mind. You could never trust men.

I noticed that Tanya was having some trouble with her quiz, and I felt sorry for her once again. Alice snickered as she saw Tanya struggling through, and I shot a dark look at her. It certainly was not Tanya's fault that she wasn't prepared for Mr. Banner's random pop quizes. Then I became aware of a note on my desk.

HEY, BELLA. I HAVEN'T EVER DONE A POP QUIZ BEFORE AND I DONT KNOW THIS UNIT. I NEED HELP WITH Q'S 1-20

As far as I was aware, there were only twenty questions on the test. I thought about helping Tanya cheat, and then decided against it. It wasn't right, even if she was going through some tough things.

SORRY, TANYA. I scribbled. I JUST CANT HELP YOU CHEAT. BUT I BET IF YOU SPEAK TO MR. BANNER, HE WOULD LET YOU OFF THE HOOK SINCE YOU DONT KNOW .

She frowned when she read my note, but then nodded at me. I mouthed 'sorry' to her, and she smiled back and nodded. Then she preceded to fold the note in half, scribble something across it, and push it at Lauren. I was more then astonished to see that she was continuing to try and cheat, when I had just advised her to speak with Mr. Banner. Rationilizing that she was too upset from her breakup to think clearly, I decided not to think badly of her for this action. Sometimes there were reasons to cheat, well, for other people. I couldn't imagine cheating.

The bell rang for the end of class, and everyone piled out. I hung back to help Tanya find her way, noticing that Edward, Emmett, and Alice also remained. Alice and Emmett appeared to be raging while Edward managed a more calm expression. I guessed that he didn't expect I knew the full story.

Alice began her little talk the second everyone else had left, "You think Edward made Tanya's ex break up with her? Well, that is a lie that Tanya fed you. Tanya made Edward's ex break up with him!" I opened my mouth to speak, but found Tanya wasn't saying anything. So Alice continued, "Want to know how? The little creep payed Edward's ex to go out with her ex! The homeless children charity that Tanya was reported to give five hundred thousand dollars was actually the Tanya-wants-to-date-Edward charity. She actually payed his girlfriend to break up with him and go out with her boyfriend. Then she fed Edward some crap about wanting to get revenge on them by going out."

A cold voice behind me said, "I told him on the fifth date. I mean, I told Edward that I payed out exes to go out because we are meant to be together. I am so much better for him then a stupid b-rated actress that he was going out with, or some naive small town girl. I just didn't want to tell you that the hard way, Bella. I was trying to protect you from the fact that I am better for him then you are. If you broke up with him first, everything would be fine." Tanya announced.

The calm Edward had been keeping up, completely disppeared as he went red in the face, "You what! You told Bella some crap to make her hate me? I knew you were bad, Tanya, but I never thought you would sink that low. And don't you ever call my Bella some naive small town girl. She is beautiful, smart, caring, perfect, and way better then you, you stupid plastic cow!" I had never seen Edward so angry, "And guess what, Tanya? We aren't ever going out, ever again."

With those last words, Edward approached me. He threw both of his arms around my waist and drew my closer. Then he leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever had. I nearly swooned from underneath him, and was so caught up in the kiss that I hardly heard Tanya's scream of fury before she ran from the room. There were two sets of footsteps following her, and then Edward and I were alone. Then I began completely wrapped up in the moment, and Edward, as I wove my fingers through his gorgeous hair.

I wished that the kiss would never end.

Yes, now I have completely messed with everyone's minds. Almost every chapter there is a new person getting blamed for something. Now the question is: Is Tanya done causing trouble? Or has she just begun? Alas, only myself and my beta know the answer to this question. Anyway, thank you all for you reading and your reviews, whether you review every chapter or just follow along the story. I love reading about your reactions to the story. Oh, and please answer my poll on my account page, or whatever it is called. Thanx.

-addict.to.reading


	15. Tapes

Okay guys, I just finished my favourite chapter yet and I had to post it. Unfortunately, my beta is at camp so it has only been edited my me. And as you all probably know, I'm not great at editing my own stories. Anyway, chapter fifteen:

EPOV

Bella and I seperated when Mr. Bannner came back from his break and started yelling at us. I swore quietly and then grabbed Bella's hand. Together, we made our way to Bella's next class where I gave her a quick kiss and then left for my own class. However, I found myself unable to concentrate as my mind spun not only with the kiss but with the trouble Tanya had caused. The girl never seemed to give up, and I knew better then to believe she would let it go now. She always got what she wanted.

The bell rang for lunch before I knew it, and the hallways crowded as everyone made their way to the lists the drama teacher had posted. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that I would make the play with my friends because we were all the best in auditions. Even the Cullens would get a part because they showed personality, which was something that all casters looked for. Well, at least I would pick them if I had held the auditions.

Several people were squealing or grumbling as I past them, judging whether they got a part or not. Before I made it to the list, Rosalie stopped in front of me, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder as she spoke, "Well, did you talk to Bella about the stupid cow?" cow was Rosalie's subsitute for the swear word that she refused to say.

"Yeah. The stupid cow and I broke up, and I am with Bella now. Did you get a part?" I replied.

Rosalie smirked, "You broke up? Great. And as for the part: what do you think?" she winked.

As far as I knew, Rosalie had never not made a part she auditioned for. The second she stepped into a room, people gawked at her perfect model look and offered her a job. Of course, Jasper and I had the exact same luck, which made us impossibly famous in the acting industry. Nobody I had ever met had the same acting skills, except maybe Bella. But she had been more then amazing today, a hidden talent she kept.

Alice joined Rosalie and I with a slight pout, "Okay, I am not the king of the stupid play. I am the stupid singing minstrel, and Emmett is as well. But come on? A singing minstrel? How did I get that part?"

Rosalie and I grinned, "Maybe because the minstrel is supposed to be mentally unstable, and that part suits you guys?" I suggested.

She stuck out her tongue, "Whatever. The only good thing is the wicked witch. Guess who got the part?"

My day could not get better, "Tanya is the wicked witch? It suits her!" I started to push through the crowds, and of course everyone parted for me. Sometimes being a celebrity came in handy. On a sheet of paper, I looked for the part of the wicked witch and saw Tanya Denali. Then I scanned the rest of the paper. Alice and Emmett were sharing the part of the insane singing minstrel, Jasper was a narrarator, Rosalie was a princess, Bella was the Queen, and I was the King. The last part listed in 'main parts' was someone named Mike Newton who would be a prince. I didn't know who he was, or what his character did in the play, but he would have to bring his best game to compete with the rest of us celebrities and just fantastic actors.

Someone stugged at my hand and I glanced down to see Tanya, "You know what, Edward? At the end, the King falls in love with the Wicked Witch. And the Queen marries the Prince."

She grinned and walked away, leaving me in a furious mood. I turned to Rosalie, "She is kidding, right?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, the King ends up with the princess. Wait, ew! I have to pretend to like you, Edward. Gross to the extreme. Switch parts with Emmett, please." she pulled a face.

I groaned, "So Bella ends up with this Mike Newton person? She better not have to kiss him."

A blond boy standing next to me smiled in a rather creepy way, "Don't worry, actor boy. If Bella has to kiss me, I'll make sure that she enjoys it." he leered.

"Stay away from her, Newton." I warned before once again going through the crowd to find Bella.

She was sitting with Emmett and Jasper at the lunch table the six of us shared. Also at the table was Bella's friend Angela and her boyfriend, who occasionally sat with us. Other times, Bella's other friends would join us, or some of the girls Rosalie was nice to on the first day. They were incredibly annoying, though. Alice and Rosalie joined us at the table where we began laughing about the play and Tanya. Bella informed us of her annoyance at having to pretend she likes Newton and everyone chuckled at her expense except me. I wanted to tear the guy's head off.

After lunch, we headed to our classes until my cell phone rang. Since only the director and my agent knew my number, I decided to answer. My agent was on the other end.

"Edward, skip class. I need to talk to you about several things," he began, "First of all, your director has complained about your lack of commitment to the filming. Don't let me hear this again, I want you at your job when you are supposed to be. Second of all, you are flying back to L.A this weekend for a commercial. Don't argue with me, kid, this one is big. Third of all, what do you think about starting a music career? The thing is that after your movie is done shooting, you don't have any offers good enough to take for about two months. I have some song writers eager to sell me their stuff, and we can pay someone to sing it for you. All you need to do is appear in the music video and lip sing, or sing the words and they can get cut out and overplaced by the real singer. We will have a c.d ready in no time, and it will be great for your image."

I sighed, "I refuse to use someone else's words, and have them sing for me, while I get all the fame. I'll attend the filming, go to all the commercials you want, but I won't take the fame for someone else's work. Besides, I want to stay in Forks for two months with my girlfriend."

"About that, Edward. You can't really be going out with some no name girl. I mean, have you looked at the television right now? Because Tanya is standing outside right now, ruining your image."

"What?!" I yelled, and raced outside the doors.

Tanya was standing in a sea of cameras and reporters as she fake cried. She was sobbing that I had cheated on her with Bella, and now her heart was broken. I swore, rather loudly, and the reporters turned towards me. They screamed out questions at me but I barely noticed them. My eyes were on Tanya as she shot me a dark look before turning back to the reporters and calling me a jerk.

"Edward?" my agent repeated until I finally heard him, "You see what I mean? So dump the nobody, get back with Tanya Denali, and tell everyone 'no comment'. Got it?"

I growled, "I refuse to date Tanya. She is a complete slut. And I love Bella."

"Then go out with your friend Rosalie. Beatrice doesn't have an acting contract." he said.

"Bella," I told him, "My girlfriend is Bella, not Beatrice, you jerk. And she could have an acting career, she outshone both Rosalie and Tanya in auditions today. I'll have to send you the tape. But I refuse to break up with Bella and I won't tell the press otherwise."

He started shouting at an emplyee before calming down, "Fine. Send me the stupid tape and I'll get it to all the right people. But if Benna doesn't get a callback in two weeks, you date whoever I choose, okay?"

"_Bella_," I hissed, "Will get a callback. I'll get the tape from Alice and e-mail it to you before work today."

He thought about that for a second, "Who is Alice?"

We were both beyond angry with each other as I replied, "Jasper's girlfriend. She taped the auditions. I'll send you Tanya's and Rosalie's first, and then Bella's. It is easy to see who is the best actress."

"Alright. I'll deal with the Tanya thing. Send me the tape as soon as possible." he hung up without another word. Jerk.

"She was just so mean to me! I mean, Bella came up to me after her friend completely humiliated me and told me to stay away from Edward. The girl had the nerve to call me ugly, too. But everyone can see who is the better looking one." I heard Tanya complain as I went back into the school.

The rest of the school day did nothing to calm down my anger. Jasper asked me why I was in such a mood, and he was furious after I told him, too. He went to get Alice for the tape that I skipped last class to e-mail me agent for. After school ended, the Hales and I went to the set where the director yelled at us for five minutes. He was grumpy for the entire time, and held us back two hours as punishment for yesterday. We were all miserable on the drive home. The only thing that improved my mood was Alice calling us all to her house where the Cullens and Bella were having a 'Tanya is a cow' party. It didn't take much thought to realize that the party idea came from Rosalie and Alice. They also invited Angela and Ben to the party that Ms. Cullen, who asked to be called Esme, disaproved of.

"It isn't right to have a party that is about being negative towards someone else." Esme informed us.

Alice told her the whole story and then put on the television that showed Tanya complaining about Bella and I. Esme decided she didn't care about being negative anymore and left us some popcorn before going upstairs. Even she could see that Tanya was a cow. After about an hour, I got a call on my cell phone.

"Edward." my agent barked, "I've got some stuff to tell you. First off, I watched the tape. Bella has a definite chance of a callback, her scene was amazing. But you already knew that, and I'm not calling to tell you crap you already know. Tanya says she will stop slandering you if you meet with her at in five minutes at the school. Give her half an hour to talk and then you are free to go. So you better show."

I pulled on my jacket and told my friends what the agent said. They all wished me luck and cursed Tanya as I walked out the door. It was very amusing. Tanya was waiting for me on a bench in front of the school. She gestured for me to take a seat next to her but I didn't.

"You have half an hour. I'm timing it, so you might as well start." I said.

She jumped as a tree shook in the wind behind us, "Edward, be resonable. Bella Swan is an ugly freak without any chance at fame. The girl has split ends, for goodness sake. And her outfit wasn't even designer, it was probably from a department store or something gross like that. She is like all those stupid fans I have to pretend to like with their out of fashion rags and racoon like makeup. You don't want her. I am a beautiful actress with impeccable fashion taste and I am on your level."

I ground my teeth, "Say any more mean things about Bella and I'm out of here, Tanya."

She pouted, "But I love you. If I didn't love you, would I have paid your ex all that money to dump you, and then claimed that it was going to charity? No. We were made for each other. And you don't want to dump me. I will make your life, and your little girlfriend's, a living hell. Just ask Rosalie, and she will tell you that I am telling the truth. When she called me an ugly little slut in public, I ruined her life. I tricked her boyfriend and her best friend into thinking she was dating her best friend's boyfriend. That is why they started going out; because of me."

"You what?!" a raging voice behind a tree shouted.

Bella stared at Tanya in horror and disbelief. She probably made the tree shake when Tanya and I sat down. I couldn't believe that sweet little Bella was spying on the conversation. Of course, if she had to talk with a jealous ex I would spy too, but that isn't the point.

Tanya's lip curled at the sight of Bella, "Spying much? I'll just have to add this little detail when I start telling the reporters about you guys again. Now get lost, freak."

To my amazement, Bella smiled innocently, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tanya. You see, my friend Alice let me borrow her camera, just in case you were going to admit something that I could show the media. You don't want the world to know that you hate your fans, paid Edward's girlfriend to dump him, and then broke Rosalie's heart out of spite? Even you aren't that stupid," she held up Alice's video camera.

I broke into a grin too, but Tanya looked like someone had just died, "What do you want, then? Money? A makeover? Clothes? I'll give you anything, just delete that."

My girlfriend shook her head, "I want you to tell everyone that it was all a misunderstanding. Say that you don't mind Edward going out with someone else because you decided together that you don't work together. Then I want you to leave, never come back, and never say anything about or too Edward, the Hales, or myself. And just to make sure you keep your agreement, I will be keeping this to use as soon as you break the agreement. Now I suggest you get yourself on the next plane back to slut city."

Tanya huffed, "Fine. Just don't you ever show anyone that video." she got off the bench, walked to her car, and opened the door, "I hope you're happy."

Bella's smile somehow got bigger, "Extremely."

And with that, Tanya drove away, hopefully forever.

**I hope you guys loved it as much as I do! No more Tanya!!**


	16. Wicked Cow

A/N: My beta is still away (as far as I know) so this this chapter has not been edited. And I forgot to metion that no, the play is not a real play. I am too lazy to research anything but it doesn't matter. The school play holds a purpose in the future, but not a huge part, and mostly just sets up the story for something else that I have planned. If you feel that you want a real play that actually makes sense, send me your idea and I will change it if I am not feeling too lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

BPOV

I put down my cell phone and let Alice talk. She was congratulating me for my 'defeat of the cow'. Edward sat next to me in his car as he drove me home. We were holding hands and I wondered if there was any way possible that I could be happier. Then I heard Alice shouting through the phane because she realized that I wasn't listening anymore.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice hollered, "Don't you ignore me, you ungrateful best friend. I was the one that gave you the plan to spy on the cow, so you better start listening. By the way, everyone can hear you right now. We are still at the party, celebrating getting rid Tanya."

I smiled, "Don't you think that is just a little much? I almost feel sorry for Tanya. But maybe this experience will make her a better person."

The whole room snorted and Emmett called out, "And maybe pigs will fly. But you don't see that happening, so get your butt over here to party! And bring the tape so we can all watch it and send it in to the media."

That couldn't be right, "But Alice told me to promise Tanya that I wouldn't show the tape if she left us alone forever." I reminded him.

Alice chuckled, "Exactly. I told you to promise Tanya that you wouldn't show the tape to the media. Not that you couldn't show the tape to your friends, who might be tempted to give it up. You aren't breaking your promise, and I never made a promise."

I still wasn't sure, "Isn't that sinking to her level?"

"No!" everyone screamed out before Alice talked again, "Just bring yourself and the tape over. Bye." she hung up the phone.

Edward looked at me with a smile, "What did she want?"

"We are both required to attend the party. Might as well get over there before Alice goes crazy."

He pondered that for a second and then drove to the side of the road and stopped, "Bella? I want to thank you for your help with Tanya. And I'm sorry for the trouble that she caused. Despite whatever she said, I love you and only you." he leaned over towards me and then we were kissing again.

Then we broke apart so Edward could drive to the Cullen's. The party was in full swing when we arrived. Alice threw around popcorn the second I came in the door. She had loud music blasting in the background and bowls of chips and popcorn everywhere. Emmett was quickly going through the junk food and everyone else was talking loudly over the music. Alice scowled at everyone and forced them to shut up and listen to Edward and I explain what happened with Tanya. She then turned off the music, tore the junk food away from Emmett, and put in the tape. Rosalie started to swear when it got to the part where Tanya described what she did and Emmett looked ready to beat up the television with Tanya's face on it.

When the tape ended he roared, "How dare she? How dare that slut mess with Rose! I'll show her a piece of my mind, the stupid, annoying, cow! Give me that tape, I'm sending it in to the media right away."

Rosalie shrugged, "I already knew what she did. But I never had evidence before. Thanks for getting this tape, Bella. Oh, and thanks for telling her to go back to slut city." she giggled.

"Yeah to the cow going back to slut city!" Alice cried out.

She threw another handful of popcorn in the air that Emmett tried to catch in his mouth. Edward took out the tape and put it in his bag, promising to give it to a popular television channel when he got the chance. We were then forced to dance to the music that Alice turned on again. I tried to sneak out but Alice was faster then me, and basicly threw me into Edward's arms. Luckily, I was saved by Esme calling out that it was dinner time. The eight of us piled into the dining room where Esme set out tacos for us all to eat. I ended up sitting to the right of Edward with Angela at my left.

The dinner conversation was about the school play. Edward complained about his part ending up with Rosalie and my part ending up with Mike Newton. Everyone laughed at my bad luck with having to pretend to like Newton. He was incredibly annoying and had just broken up with my friend Jessica. Before they went out he was always trying to ask me out and I was always telling him no. The guy couldn't take a hint.

Then the part was over and we all went home. I called Jacob to tell him all the Tanya drama before I went to sleep. He also had news for me; he was going out with Leah. She was a nice enough girl that had sometimes hung out with Jacob and I when we took out the motorcycles. After congradulating Jacob on getting a girlfriend, I hung up and went to sleep.

The next day was one of the best days of my life. Edward and I could finally tell people that we were going out so I knew it would make everything perfect. First period was with Edward and we talked until Mr. Banner yelled at us to shut up. Then at lunch I had the first rehersal for the play.

"Welcome, students. Good job on getting a part, to all of you," the drama teacher said once everyone settled down, "Now please pass around the scripts. Make sure everyone gets one." She made sure we were doing what she told us before continuing, "Now listen up closely, everyone. This play is about love but there is more to it then that. It is also about the conflict of a country in threat of being invaded, that ruins the relationships with opposite opinions. Each character has a strong opinion about the matters that I want you all to try and bring to life. _Feel_ your characters problems and opinions and show the audience this, whether you have two lines or twenty." Everyone rolled their eyes at her speech, "Remember this is rehersal. Now that you all know this most crucial information, we can begin. Scene one has the Queen, the King, the wicked witch, and the two evesdropping servants. Places, people!"

As we all scrambled up on stage, Alice called out, "The wicked cow left the school. If you want, I can take her place and let Emmett have the part of the mentally unstable minstrel to himself."

The drama teacher sighed, "Fine, then. But no funny buisness, you hear? Change around any of your lines and you are out, Alice. Actually, that goes for all of you. Ruin my play and you are in big trouble."

And with those words, we began to reherse for the most excruciatingly boring play ever written.

A/N. If you have not done so already, please go to my account page and answer my poll. Also, please read my sister's story Reborn, which she posted on my account. The writing style is completely different but she is a really good writer. But still tell her that I write better, (just kidding. sort of.) haha. Now that I'm done being evil, thanks for reading!

-addict.to.reading


	17. Perfect

disclaimer: aww... you think I own twilight, i'm flattered really. But i don't own twilight, sob

BPOV

For the first time in a long time, I was sure that my life was perfect. I had the perfect handsome boyfriend, who just happened to be the sweetest guy I had ever met as well as an Oscar winning celebrity. I had a perfect group of friends that were always there for me. I had the main part in the school play that everyone informed me I was perfect for. My marks were good enough to apply to the University I had plans to attend.

So why was I dreading the future? Oh yeah; because I felt like the perfect boyfriend was too perfect for me and someday he might realize this. My friends were great but they were all completely confident in their futures together while I wasn't so sure. I was the biggest klutz alive and I had to present a play in front of the whole school. And I hadn't yet saved up enough for the University because I was so busy with homework, the school play, and having a life to work enough.

Every time I voiced my concerns to my friends, they just waved it off. Alice told me I was overthinking everything and Rosalie just thought my thoughts were hilarious. She was one extreme of self-confidence and I was at the other.

Actually, that wasn't fair. Sometimes I managed to see a side of Rosalie that wasn't beautiful looks and a wonderful life. It was extremely rare, especially after Edward had sent in the video of Tanya that celebrity channels were playing all the time. The video had sent us all into laughter when we saw it being played on television and then the media discussing how Tanya's career had been destroyed by everything she said. All of her old fans hated her and nobody was going to hire her. I almost felt sorry for the girl but then remembered what she did.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream up the stairs before she ran into my room, "Stop being antisocial and come to the mall with me. We haven't been shopping in ages."

I groaned, "But I'm doing homework. And we just went shopping last month."

Alice nodded, "Exactly. There is a school dance tomorrow for which neither of us has anything to wear. And since its up to us to set an example of fashionable clothing, you need something nice."

I personally considered jeans and a cute sweater nice but I doubted that Alice would agree, "What do you mean, set an example? Nobody expects me to set fashion examples."

My best friend was getting annoyed; "Bella, stop with that self pity crap. In case you haven't realized, there are lots of girls who copy your style ever since you started going out with Edward. Like when you wore that cute blue jumpsuit with the leggings that I picked out for you last week. Nearly every girl in our school was wearing a jumpsuit the next day. Besides, the shrink I go to thinks that shopping was the main thing that helped me back when I had visions" she trailed off and turned to look at my closet, "Just look at this t shirt! It should be illegal!"

I stared at her; "Alice Cullen. Were you about to say that shopping helped you back when you had visions?"

She didn't answer right away; "Um, no. Maybe. Well, yes. But I didn't mean to say visions, I meant to say"

"What did you see in your visions?" I asked.

Alice fiddled with a silver bracelet she was wearing, "Stuff." she finally turned to look at me, "Different stuff. I would just sort of black out and see things that happened in the future, like my mother calling me in for dinner before she did. And my parents and Emmett thought I was just having a random fit because I knew, even then, that I couldn't tell them the truth. Nobody would believe the truth." she finished sadly.

My heart went out to her; "I believe you. What you are saying should be impossible, but I believe it anyway. If you want, we can research it and tell anybody who asks that it is an extracurricular school activity."

She grinned and then hugged me tightly; "Thank you, Bella. I knew I should have told you before. Do you really think we can research it?"

"Yes, but first things first. We don't want to show up at the library in last seasons clothes, do we?" I faked a horrified expression; "Let's go, vision girl."

Alice giggled, "Sounds like a superhero name. I'm vision girl and you can be... super klutz! Vision girl and super klutz coming to the rescue of the good citizens of Forks."

We got into Alice's Porsche and started driving while I considered the super hero names; "If I made the decisions for the citizens, I would tell them to pick some different super heroes. Somehow I doubt they want super klutz coming to help them."

Alice considered that; "Well, duh. Thats why you would have Edward come help you. What could his name be? Celebrity boy?" I pulled a face; "No. To be perfectly honest, I can't think of a superhero name for Edward."

Alice agreed; "I can't think of a name for Jasper either. But for Emmett... most annoying brother ever?"

"Is that a super power or a superhero name?"

We looked at each other and said at the same time, "Both."

Alice and I were still laughing when we pulled into the mall and began to shop for things to wear to the school dance Alice was forcing me to go to. She got rather eager about such things and it could be hard to get her to calm down. By the end of the day, we both had picked out complete outfits for the dance. Alice had a classic strapless pink dress, pink stilettos, and a pink clutch purse. It looked absolutely stunning on her. I had a white spaghetti strap dress with light blue designs and a blue ribbon tied in a bow just above my waist. The dress stopped at my knees and Alice found me white fishnet stockings to wear. Then she forced me to buy white pumps that I could hardly walk in. They weren't great for super klutz.

While we were piling our bags into the car, my phone started to ring. I checked the caller i.d. to see that it was Edward. He was so sweet; he called me every day even if we had just seen each other.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello, beautiful," he said in his velvet voice, "I've been missing you."

"I miss you, too," I told him.

Edward chuckled; "So I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile, but it never seems like the right time to ask."

"Nows your chance. What do you want to ask?" I asked, while starting to feel sick. Did he want to break up?

"Nope. I'm not telling you right now. Do you think you can come over right now?" he said.

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat; "It might be a bit longer. Alice and I are shopping and we still need to drive back. Then I have to put all the things she forced me to buy, away."

He said, "Alright, then. Come over as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for you, Bella."

"Okay." I said and reluctantly hung up.

On the drive back, Alice and I talked about her visions and our possible theories. She seemed partial to the superhero idea while I wondered what caused them. We both were curious to know if anybody else got visions like Alice did. Sure, lots of people claimed to have special abilities, but how many people were real?

Alice dropped me off at my house and I ran up to put all my bags away before putting a brush through my hair and heading over to Edward's. I desperately hoped that he wasn't breaking up with me but I wasn't sure. Rosalie let me in when I knocked and we talked for a couple of minutes before she called down Edward. She didn't say what he wanted to talk about so I became very worried. Edward came down the stairs with a smile and kissed me, but even that didn't help my nerves. He pulled me up to his bedroom where I sat on his bed while he stood and stared at me.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I asked.

Edward nodded; "I heard Jasper and Emmett talking about the school dance recently." he said.

This was not what I was expecting; "Yeah. Its tomorrow."

"Are you planning to go?" he wanted to know.

I just nodded, not able to speak until he went on; "I was wondering if perhaps you would want to accompany me to the school dance?" Edward watched my expression carefully.

"So thats what you wanted to talk about. Yes, of course I would love to go with you to the dance."

He looked slightly amused; "What did you think I wanted to talk about?"

I looked down; "I thought that maybe you wanted to to break up or something." I admitted.

An angry looked settled on Edward's face; "Bella, I love you. I would never want to break up with you." he leaned down to kiss me and I sighed in relief.

"So the dance, then?" I changed the subject when we broke apart from the kiss; "Thats what you have been waiting to talk about?"

He grinned; "I wanted to talk about the dance, of course. But there was something else". He leaned down so his lips were at my ear; "I wanted to tell you exactly how beautiful you are."

He kissed my ear, then my cheek, and then moved his lips back to mine, "Edward," I laughed.

"Yes, my love?" he murmured.

Suddenly, everything was perfect again.

A/N: R&R

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha! You thought this would be a short author's note! Well, you thought wrong. Okay, maybe it is. bubi.


	18. Moonlight Sonata

Um, sorry for the lack of updates but I've been on vacation. Since school starts up again in a week or so, I decided to make another update before I'm swarmed with work. This chapter is dedicated to anyone forced to go back to school soon, or is already in school.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

EPOV

This was it, I told myself as I took one last look at myself in the mirror before heading to the garage to find my special occasions car. This was the night that I had been looking forward to, and dreading, for weeks.

The reason I was driving my vanquish, the reason I was wearing a black suit with a crisp green dress shirt, the reason I was overthinking everything was because it was finally the day of the school dance. And although I was incredibly excited to see what clothes Alice had picked out for my beautiful Bella, and to hold her in my arms all night, there was more to it. There was the secret I had been keeping from her and everyone else for the past two weeks.

Two weeks ago, I had been hanging out with the guys after football practice. I remembered them being a nuisance and poking fun at my relationship with Bella. Well, it was mostly Emmett making a racket and Jasper laughing quietly among with him. Jasper and I had just been working to try to calm Emmett down, hard at the best of times, impossible after the adrenaline rush after a satisfactory game, when my phone started to ring.

Much to my surprise, it had been my agent who offered me most excellent news. I was informed to try and keep it quiet as best as possible until the right time and I did. Now, it was the right time.

"Edward," a patronizing voice said, "Stop worrying yourself. Whatever it is that you are trying so hard to keep secret can't be that bad. Just try not to think about it until we get there." Jasper always knew what to say.

He was climbing in the passenger seat of my car as the group had decided that I would drive myself, Jasper, and Emmett to the dance. Alice, in her usual overexcitement had ordered a limo to pick up all the girls for the night. Rosalie had already been picked up by the sleek white limo bursting of loud pop music I couldn't stand, and a hyper pixie in a whirl of pink.

Poor Jasper had been forced to stay in his room when the limo arrived so that he could be surprised later at the dance. He agreed to yet another of Alice's requests and then the two of us had spent ten minutes running around trying to find the corsages we bought for our girlfriends. The corsage I had ordered for Bella was delicate with blue tulips and freesia.

Then I was racing down the driveway onto the highway, picking up Emmett, and heading towards the school. The parking lot was filled of kids who hadn't gone into the dance yet and they all gawked at my car. One of the boys, Mike Newton, left his gossipy date to come over and ask if he could touch my car. Jasper and Emmett chuckled at the reaction of the crowd and then went over to where Alice was having the limo stop. I followed them to the stop where we waited quietly until the limo drove up.

All the kids ignored my car as they were distracted by the very flashy car Alice just had to order. The driver got out to walk around the car and open the door for the girls. The first thing I saw was a sparkly pink shoe that I knew belonged to Alice. She then climbed out, wearing a much too short (in my brotherly opinion) dress, a little pink purse, lots of vibrant makeup, and had her usual spiky hair flattened down with a tiara. Jasper inhaled a quick breath before going to hand her the pink corsage and kissing her sweetly. Then the couple started towards the school while we waited for Rosalie to get out next.

She was wearing a floor length red gown that she had considered wearing to the last Oscar awards, only to shove it aside on the day for an eccentric purple dress, and the media that had constantly hung around the outside of the school since Tanya's arrival began to take blinding pictures of her walking up to Emmett to receive her red corsage.

My Bella was the final one out of the car and I couldn't breathe for a minute when I saw her.

Bella had on an eyegrabbing white dress with blue designs everywhere, and a ribbon tied in a bow underneath her bust. The effect brought my eyes down from her face, where they should have been, for a moment. I also saw her white stockings that made her legs look much longer then they actually were, and a pair of heels that I knew would be death traps for my Bella. Yet as lovely as all her outfit, and body, were, it was her face that dazzled me. Her full lips were red and pouty, her big beautiful eyes stood out with the blue painted on her eyelids, and her long hair held back in a bun, and then spiraled down in messy curls.

I was the luckiest guy alive at that minute. Bella smiled shyly at me and I forced my self out of her spell so that I could walk forwards to slip the corsage on her wrist. Then I leaned down to kiss her while taking care not to get lipstick all over my face.

"You look breathtaking." I told Bella, slipping an arm around her waist.

She laughed that lovely laugh of hers, "You always look amazing, but tonight you are especially handsome," she said sweetly.

We then went into the gym, smiling for all the cameras along the way. Once inside, we caught up with our friends. Emmett was loudly complaining to Alice that her dress was too short, and of course Alice was arguing back. Rosalie and Jasper watched the siblings bicker mercilessly while observing the tiny gym with all its decoration. The floor had been covered with a huge red carpet, there was a D.J. Playing horrendous music, and there were balloons everywhere. It was without a doubt the most downscale dance I had ever been to.

"Let's go get some punch," Jasper interrupted into Emmett's and Alice's fight.

The siblings looked about to go off into another spiel, so I added, "Alright. Emmett? Are you coming to get drinks?"

He nodded sourly and followed us to the concession table that was mainly for all the kids to hang out at if they didn't have a date. Several girls snacking on fruit gave us hungry looks as we past. Emmett winked at them while Jasper and I rolled our eyes at our friend's actions. The three of us each picked up two cups until I got an idea to help me make the announcement. I asked Jasper to take the punch for Bella and then went up to the D.J. The guy was more then happy to meet my request when he saw who was asking. Sometimes, being a celebrity came in handy.

He leaned forward on his microphone to make an announcement, "Hey everybody." he called out, "I have just had a special request from Edward Masen to play a special song for a special somebody. This one goes out to a Bella Swan."

Bella looked up at the D.J. Booth where I was standing and her eyes widened as Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven, started playing. I stepped away from the D.J. booth and met up with Bella just next to where everybody was dancing.

She obviously realized my intention, because she said, "I can't dance."

I just winked, and pulled her into my arms, "Don't worry," I told her, "I can."

Then we started dancing and even though I was in a tiny gym covered in bad decorations, in a town in the middle of nowhere, I was the happiest I had ever been. The announcement I had yet to make was of course still in the back of my mind, but I ignored the mental reminder and just concentrated on being with Bella. The two of us dancing together were amazing. It was if we knew how the other was going to move before they did. Too soon, the song was over and the D.J was talking again.

"That was Moonlight Sonata from Beethoven," the guy announced, "And now we have Edward Masen himself, who has asked to say something."

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked up to the microphone and leaned down to speak more clearly, "Thank you for your attention. I have an announcement to make and I thought now would be the best time to share it..."

Hope the dance has so far met everyone's expectations. Now, if you want you can guess as to what Edward is going to say. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever comes close. If anyone can guess it. You guys know how much I like to make things random.

addict.to.reading


	19. The End

Sorry guys, but nobody guessed the right answer. Lots of you guys were hoping for Bella getting an acting job, or Edward proposing, though!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight by Stephanie Meyer or the song lullaby by the Spill Canvas.

EPOV

Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked up to the microphone and leaned down to speak more clearly, "Thank you for your attention. I have an announcement to make and I thought now would be the best time to share it..."

"Recently, I have been talking to my agent. He has given me some news that is very exciting. Recording Industries Incorporated has offered me a deal for a c.d. that I am working on. It will be brought out in public within the next month. But that is not what I wish to share. What I would like to share with you all is a song that I wrote for my beautiful girlfriend, Bella Swan. She is the amazing girl who resides in my thoughts every day and every night. I love you, Bella."

I nodded at the D.J and he put on the music I had given him. The music that started to flow around the room was some of the best I had ever made. There was also the sound of the guitar, played by one of my old friends who caught up with me while I was writing all the music. Everyone in the crowd of the dance stared at me in wonder, but my eyes went straight to Bella, who was of course blushing, but she was looking right back at me. It was as if we were having our own private moment.

It's the way that you blush when you're nervous

It's your ability to make me earn this.

I know that you're tired,

Just let me sing you to sleep.

It's about how you laugh out of pity

'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny

I know that you're shy,

Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything.

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,

Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

It's those pills that you don't need to take,

Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.

I know that you're spent,

Just let me sing you to sleep.

It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it

It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded

I know that you're weak,

Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything.

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,

Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

While you were sleeping,

I figured out everything:

I was constructed for you,

And you were molded for me.

Now I feel your name.

Coursin' through my veins.

You shine so bright, it's insane.

You put the sun to shame.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything. (I really do)

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,

Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

If you need anything,

Just say the word, I mean anything.

Rest assured, if you start to doze

Then I'll tuck you in,

Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

The entire room was filled with the sound of clapping but I could barely hear it. The only person whose reaction mattered was my Bella, and she wasn't clapping. Instead, her eyes were filling up with tears and I could see her forgetting all her insecurities about our relationship, and just thinking about all the good things. The song I had written described us so well, and we both knew it.

I once again made my way towards her, and kissed her softly on the mouth. Bella gasped as we pulled apart, and blushed under the eyes of all her classmates. She was so cute when she was nervous. But I didn't care what my classmates thought. I was happy to show them what I thought of my love and exactly what she meant to me.

My entire life now revolved around her and that wasn't to change any time soon. If we weren't in high school, I would have already proposed to her. I knew that when the time came for marriage Bella and I would make it. But we were too young now, so I had decided to do only other thing that could show her my love and commitment almost as much as a proposal; I wrote her a song. When I had been writing it, it was as if the song was already made, ready to flow into my mind and onto the piano. Already I knew that the song would be my hit song of the album because it was also the song I felt the most strongly about.

"Edward," my sweet Bella murmured, "Thank you so much. Its beautiful." I smiled down at her, "So are you, my love. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

She blushed, and slightly tripped over her insanely high shoes. I caught her in my arms, to my applause. Then people began to scream for an encore, and I chuckled. None of the other songs I had written were anywhere as good, in my opinion. But at least I now knew there was nothing to be nervous about, and my Bella loved it. As long as she loved it, everything was great. As long as she loved me, everything was perfect. And I just knew that she did.

Hey everybody, its another author's note. But this is probably going to be my last author's note for Celebrity Crushes, because I think its time to call it a day. Thats right, I think this story has run its course and is now ending. I might, just might, think about doing another chapter or an epilogue if you guys really want, but otherwise, I'm done. So I just wanted to say thank you so so so much to all my reviewers and readers, you guys were a big help. Reading all your comments was very entertaining, and for once, I will be answering to everybody who reviews this chapter. You guys rock. I also want to thank the most awesome, amazing beta ever, edward is my homeboy. Without you, and all your genious ideas and ability to spell, I don't know where I would be. So thank you, thank you, thank you! And everybody, you need to read edward is my homeboy's stories, they are very inspiring and incredibly well written. The last thing I want to do before ending Celebrity Crushes is asking you guys for suggestions for a better name. Honestly, who hates the name as much as I do? I was seriously desperate when I made it. So give me some suggestions, give yourself a pat on the back for reading or reviewing my story, and read edward is my homeboy's fanfictions! Oh, and I did not write the song. edward is my homeboy found the song for me, and it is called lullaby by spill canvas.

-addict.to.reading

p.s. Guess what? No more super long author's notes anymore! Ha, just kidding. I'm just moving over the long notes to my other stories.


	20. Epilogue: My award

I am going away, so I decided to post before I leave. That means this isn't edited by anyone other then me. So if anything is totally bogus, feel free to point it out to me. And after reading the reviews (and responding to half before getting distracted) I decided to write a prologue. And no, I will not be doing a sequel. Not now, or ever. Celebrity Crushes (which I have to change the name of) is completely done. So last note: leave any suggestions for better names, and then answer the poll I will have for best name for this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, setting, or the Oscars. Basically, don't own anything.

BPOV

I stared at my sweating hands, clasped in my lap. Without warning, a long and pale had reached over to grab one of mine. I looked up at Edward with a small smile. He was beaming back at me, looking positively handsome in his black suit. His messy bronze hair had been somewhat tamed, but still looked perfect. And he was mine.

"Don't worry," he whispered in his velvet voice, "It is all going to be great. And you look amazing, you'll outshine everyone at the event."

Edward glanced down at my outfit, a gorgeous silver Oscar de la Renta masterpeice that Alice and Rosalie had forced me to buy. Speaking of the devils, they sat across from me in the luxurious limo, sitting with their respective partners. Rosalie was stunning in green antique gown by Dior. Her usual beauty was nothing compared to how she looked in the dress. And Alice was utterly adorable in her red floor length Barneys dress. All three of the girls looked up at the same time, met each other's eyes, and grinned.

Rosalie smiled so widely that her shocklingly white teeth gleamed, "Ladies, its nothing to worry about. Its just a silly little event; the after parties are the real excitment."

Alice's eyes went wide, "Just a silly little event? Um, Rosalie, its the Oscars! With all those famous celebrities, and singers, and actresses, and beautiful gowns that cost more then the average family makes per year."

This was such a surprise coming from Alice, who normally never got worked up about meeting famous people or expensive clothes, that everyone chuckled. Alice pouted at us all, until she broke out in laughter too. By the time the limo stopped, all six of us were shaking with laughter. Then the driver opened the door, and it seemed like a million flashes of light were in my eyes. This way it.

Edward grasped my hand, and then slipped an arm around my waist when I climbed out. We walked past his screaming fans, past the paparazzi, and down the red carpet. Our friends followed us in a similar pattern, smiling to everyone and trying to make sure the cameras got the best angle of them. I was just trying not to trip in my silver pumps so that I wouldn't embarrase myself in front of all the people. To my amazement, I made it past nearly all of the people before there was a slight snag in the carpet and my feet slipped back. However, I never met the floor because Edward caught me around the waist while everyone applauded him. We then hurried through to the main building, where even more people spilled about. I spotted several people I had only seen on television, and almost everyone came over to Edward and I. They were all really nice; shaking hands with Edward and congradulating him on his nomination while introducing themselves to me. But as great as it all was, I felt better when we met back up with all our friends and Alice started her rambling about all the outfits she had seen. Emmett complained that all the waiters serving alcohol had asked to see his i.d, while stopping all the people with carrying trays around to eat their hors d'oeuvres. Jasper and Rosalie looked thoroughly entertained to see their dates so excited. They had been to enough events like this to be used to it. Then we were all called to our seats in that huge room you see on television that hosts the Oscars. Rosalie and Jasper introduced us to their mother, who had taken a break from touring to see her children. Edward introduced us all to his mother but he told us his father was too busy managing the company to come. I could see the toll his parent's lack of relationship took on Edward, but he never complained.

And then, it started. Actually, it was incredibly boring. There were countless nominations I had never even heard of and certainly didn't care about. There was entertainment that I could have done without. There was a long wait in an uncomfortable chair. But mostly, I wasn't paying much attention to it all because I was too occupied playing footsies with Edward. He was nervous, I could tell, because on a normal day he would never play footsies. But he was an actor, so the only one who saw his nerves was me.

Finally, we got to the interesting stuff. The nomination for best supporting actor was called, and Jasper was one of the nominies. Alice hugged him tightly as they waited for the name to be called. The announcer guy, some comedian I had never heard of, opened the envelope.

"And the winner is..." we all held our breath, "James!"

Our entire room cursed silently and watched as the other guy got up to accept his award. However, Jasper didn't seem too fazed on account of the fact that Alice was squeazing him and kissed him as a distraction. Ah, my sweet little pixie friend.

The next time my attention was captured was when the best actress was called. Of course Rosalie was a nominee and she looked amazing in the clip they showed. It was of her screaming and fake crying while she supposed 'taken back in time'. We all gave her encouraging smiles but Rose only winked at us all. No matter what happened, her self-confidence wouldn't take a hit.

The announcer giggled as she read the name, "No surprise here. Rosalie Hale is the best actress, her second Oscar award in three years!" we all screamed out for her and Rose sauntered forward to accept her award.

She gave the usual thank you speech, and then added, "Oh, and I don't know if this is the best time to tell you all, but no matter what happened tonight, I would still be the happiest woman alive. Because just last night, I got engaged to the love of my life, Emmett!" Rose flashed a dazzling diamond ring.

Alice and I squealed for our friend, and the boys patted Emmett on the back while the camera zommed up on him. He let loose a boisterous laugh and blew a kiss to the stage. Rosalie accepted the kiss, and hopped off, holding her award in her hand.

And finally, Edward's category was announced. He was in a clip that of course showed off his famous looks and radiated his personality. And yet, I preferred him without all the makeup and changes in the movie, because the Edward sitting next to me was already perfect.

"And the award for best Actor goes to Edward Masen." the announcer, who unfortunately had to be Tanya, said.

Edward ignored her as he took the stage and leaned into the microphone, "I know that right now I should be thanking everyone. Well, I do have alot of people to thank, but there is one person who means the world to me and I can only think of one way to thank her. Isabella Swan, I love you and I never want to move away from you, so I have decided to quit acting. That is all I have to say. Thank you." the crowd went wild with his statement but mind mind wasn't functioning.

Edward was quitting acting? For me? The angel himself made his way back and kissed me more passionately then ever before.

"Don't quit." I murmured, "I'm not worth it. Think of all the oscars you could win if you stayed in acting"

He shook his head, "Thats where you are wrong. I would take you over acting any day You are my award." and with that, he kissed me once more.

APOV

I was kissing Jasper while feeling sad that he didn't win, and joyed that he didn't care, when I suddenly got a strange feeling. I knew it was a vision, even if I hadn't had one in a long time. I saw myself standing at the edge of the forest near my home in Forks, hand in hand with Jasper. Behind us stood Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella. The differences were that we all looked several years older, and every single one of us girls was wearing a ring on our left hand.


End file.
